Love (is) Pain
by Lil'cute Bear
Summary: [Chap 7 UP!] "... Kau berbuat terlalu jauh kemaren Noona.. Aku tidak suka"Seongwoo sedikit mengerling menatap Minhyun yang masih terlelap."Kau nyaris melukainya.." Bisik Seongwoo tajam. "Oh yah? Bagaimana denganmu? Kau pun sedang melukainya bukan?" Seongwoo menegang ditempatnya berdiri. Pairing: 2hyun, Onghwang. Sequel from "If Its You". Semi Canon. DONT LIKE DONT READ. THANK U!
1. Chapter 1

**-Love (is) Pain-**

(Sequel of If It's You)

.

.

 **Disclaimer :**

I don't own anything except this stories

 **Character** :

Hwang Minhyun (M)

Kim Jonghyun (M)

All Members of Wanna One & NU'EST

.

.

 **Genres:**

Drama, Romance, Hurt/Comfort

 **Warning:**

Boy X Boy, Typo, OOC

This story just a piece of my imagination. Don't take everything seriously

.

.

 **Summary:**

Ia tahu, akan sulit untuk bisa terus berhubungan dengan Jonghyun.

Ia hanya tidak menyangka akan sesulit ini

.

* * *

Part. 1 – Are you Okay?

Minhyun terbangun keesokan paginya dengan perasaan yang jauh lebih baik, ia bisa merasakan seseorang tampak memegang dahinya untuk mengecek suhu tubuhnya. Dibukanya kedua matanya perlahan, dan betapa terkejutnya ia saat melihat sosok Jihoon yang tengah menatapnya meminta maaf, "Ah, apa aku membangunkanmu Hyung?" Tanyanya lembut.

Minhyun menggeleng pelan, "Apa perasaannya sudah jauh lebih baik Hyung?"

Minhyun tersenyum lembut mendengar pertanyaan Jihoon, ia pun berusaha membangunkan dirinya dari posisi tidur yang langsung dibantu oleh Jihoon, "Pelan-pelan hyung.." Ujarnya panik.

"Terimakasih Jihoonie, tapi aku sudah merasa lebih baik" Ucap Minhyun sambil tersenyum kearah Jihoon.

Jihoon langsung memerah saat melihat senyum Minhyun yang sangat bersinar dimatanya.

"Ah, syukurlah hyung..." ia pun mendudukan dirinya di sisi tempat tidur Minhyun.

"Hyung, apa kau keberatan kalau kedatangan tamu?" Minhyun menatap Jihoon bingung, matanya mengerjap cepat berusaha mencerna maksud pertanyaan Jihoon.

"Maksudmu Jihoon?" Jihoon hanya tersenyum singkat dan berkata "Masuklah kalian, Minhyun hyung sudah bangun"

Perlahan pintu kamarnya pun terbuka menampilkan sosok Daehwi dan Jinyoung yang langsung berhambur menangis memeluknya.

"Minhyun hyung.." Seru mereka kompak sambil memeluk Minhyun yang kaget melihat kedatangan mereka.

"Ya ampun kenapa ini?" Minhyun tertawa kecil menerima serangan pelukan Daehwi dan Jinyoung, ia mengelus punggung kedua maknae itu demi menenangkan mereka. Sementara didepan pintu tampak Daniel, Sungwoon dan Jisung yang tengah menatap hangat Minhyun yang sedang mengelusi Daehwi dan Jinyoung.

"Maafkan aku sudah membuat kalian khawatir.." Bisik Minhyun didalam pelukan Daehwi dan Jinyoung.

Mereka berdua menggelengkan kepalanya "Jangan meminta maaf terus Hyung, kita semua satu keluarga kan hyung?" Ujar Daehwi. "Dan aku tidak keberatan sama sekali Hyung" Sambung Jinyoung.

Minhyun tersenyum mendengar ucapan kedua maknae tersebut, ia hanya mengangguk terharu mendengar mereka.

"Aku juga minta maaf kalau selama ini aku hanya merepotkan mu saja hyung dengan sikapku" Jaehwan menundukan kepalanya diam. Disampingnya Woojin mengelusi punggung Hyungnya tersebut.

"Ya ampun Jaehwani, kalian tidak pernah membuatku repot. Tidak sama sekali" Jawab Minhyun cepat.

"Kami pun sampai melibatkan Jonghyun semalam, sungguh tidak dapat diandalkan.." Bisik Jisung lirih.

Nafas Minhyun langsung tercekat mendengar ucapan para member di depannya. Ia menatap sedih melihat Teman-temannya menundukan wajah mereka tanda menyesal akan ketidakmampuan mereka dalam menolong Minhyun.

"Seharusnya aku yang meminta maaf, padahal aku sudah berjanji akan menjadi sosok yang bisa kalian andalkan, tapi lihat dimana aku sekarang, merepotkan kalian semua" Minhyun mengeratkan pelukannya pada Daehwi dan Jinyoung.

"Hyung, jangan bilang begitu.." Daehwi memandang Minhyun sedih.

"Hyung selalu bisa mengandalkan kami!" Jinyoung memandang Minhyun kecewa

"Daehwi benar Min Hyung, meski kami bukan anggota NU'EST , tapi Min Hyung bisa bergantung dan mengandalkan kami. Hyung juga sudah berbuat banyak dalam membantu kami. Sehingga izinkan kami sekarang yang membantumu Hyung untuk seterusnya" Jihoon menatap dalam Minhyun.

Minhyun terharu mendengar ucapan Jihoon, di edarkan lah pandangannya kesekeliling kamar. Memandang wajah sedih para member wanna one.

"Maafkan aku sudah membuat kalian sedih, aku berjanji aku akan berusaha yang terbaik demi wanna one" ucapannya langsung mengangkat beban para member, mereka langsung berhambur memeluk Minhyun. Membuat Minhyun tertawa haru bersama dengan yang lain.

.

.

"Loh Seongwoo Hyung? Kau tidak ikut menengok Min hyung?" Guanlin menatap heran Seongwoo yang tengah berdiri bersandar di samping pintu masuk kamar mereka.

"Hmm.. Tidak usah Lin" Seongwoo hanya tersenyum singkat dan kembali menuju kamar miliknya, membuat Guanlin menatapnya curiga sampai ia menghilang.

.

.

* * *

Seharian ini baik Daehwi maupun Jinyoung sama sekali enggan lepas dari dirinya. Mereka dengan setia mengikuti kemanapun Minhyun pergi bak anak anjing lucu yang mengikuti majikannya. Meski berkali-kali Minhyun mengatakan ia sudah baik-baik saja, namun kedua maknae itu tetap tidak mau melepaskan Minhyun sendirian. Lain lagi dengan Jihoon, teman atas ranjangnya itu berkali-kali menanyakan perihal alergi Minhyun kepadanya, seperti apa saja pemicu gejalanya, cara menghentikannya dan juga hal-hal yang harus Minhyun hindari. Belum lagi dengan perhatian para member yang terkesan berlebihan, sehingga membuat Minhyun agak jengah.

Jaehwan dan Woojin bahkan tanpa harus ia suruh, dengan sendirinya membersihkan kamar mereka dan kini tengah menjalankan mesin _Vacuum Cleaner_ untuk membersihkan karpet ruang tamu mereka. Begitupun dengan Daniel dan Guanlin yang biasanya asyik bermain _Game Console_ diruang tamu. Kini tengah menjalankan tugas laundry harian mereka dengan telaten. Bahkan saat Minhyun menghampiri dan menanyakan apakah mereka membutuhkan bantuan, langsung ditolak oleh kedua manusia itu.

"Sudah kau istirahat saya Min Hyung" Begitulah jawaban Daniel

Minhyun berusaha menahan perasaan risihnya karena ia merasa bila ia sampaikan itu berarti ia kurang menghargai perhatian yang diberikan oleh para member. Namun, ia tidak bisa menahan lebih lama lagi ketika saat makan siang Jisung mengambil mangkok sayur yang dibawanya menuju meja makan.

"Jisung Hyung.." Panggil Minhyun pelan.

"Ne, apa Minhyunnie?" Jisung memandang Minhyun tersenyum sambil terus mengatur meja makan mereka untuk persiapan makan siang.

"Biarkan aku ikut membantu hyung, kenapa kalian menghalangiku terus" Jisung mendesah pelan mendengar ucapan Minhyun.

"Kau kan habis sakit kemarin Min, jadi sebaiknya kau beristirahat saja" Minhyun mencibir mendengar ucapan Jisung.

"Hyung, aku tidak sakit.. Hanya alergiku saja yang kambuh Hyung.. Ayolah aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu bekerja sendirian" Minhyun berusaha memohon, membuat Jisung menatapnya ragu.

"Minhyun...-" Minhyun langsung mengangkat tangannya seakan memotong ucapan Jisung.

"Hyung, aku juga merupakan bagian dari Hyung Line, jadi ini sudah merupakan bagian dari tanggung-jawabku juga Jisung Hyung..." Jisung mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Sungwoon yang datang sambil membawa wadah berisi nasi.

"Sudahlah Jisung, apa kubilang. Minhyun tidak akan mau dimanja" Canda Sungwoon.

Minhyun yang melihat Sungwoon datang langsung mengambil wadah tersebut dari tangannya.

Jisung menghela nafas melihat ekspresi memelas Minhyun.

"Baiklah, tapi aku harap kau selalu mengatakan semua yang kau rasakan untuk kedepannya Minhyun, Jangan membuatku khawatir!"

"Siap Oemmonim" Minhyun langsung berlagak seakan memberi hormat kepada Jisung dan berhambur memeluknya. Sungwoon hanya menatap adegan didepannya dengan perasaan bahagia yang membuncah.

'Semoga Minhyun bisa terus membuka diri terhadap kita' Batinnya.

.

.

* * *

Guanlin menggerakan lehernya yang terasa pegal usai menjemur seluruh pakaian para member. Kalau bukan karena Jihoonie yang ingin memanjakan Min Hyung ia jamin ia tidak mau melakukan hal ini. Guanlin menghela nafas pendek dan mengambil nakas kosong tempat mereka menaruh cucian yang harus dijemur. Setelah menaruhnya pada tempatnya ia melangkahkan kakinya keruang tamu.

Suasana Dorm yang sepi menyambutnya saat ia memasuki ruang tamu. Seingatnya Daehwi, Jinyoung dan Jihoon keluar bersama Minhyun untuk membeli bahan makanan untuk malam nanti. Sedang member lain sedang melakukan kegiatannya masing-masing. Yang pasti Guanlin yakin ia sendirian didorm saat ini, namun betapa kagetnya ia saat melihat Seongwoo yang tengah duduk di sofa ruang tamu dengan laptop dipangkuannya. Guanlin memicingkan matanya sembari menghampiri Seongwoo.

"Hyung, sedang apa?"

Seongwoo tersentak kaget mendengar suara Guanlin dari arah pundaknya. Dengan segera ia menutup layar laptop miliknya dan membalikan tubuhnya menghadap Guanlin.

"Ah, Kau Guanlin..." Ucapnya singkat.

"Hyung sedang apa?" Guanlin menatap Seongwoo curiga, Hyungnya tampak sedag membuka sebuah forum online sebelum ia tutup dengan tiba-tiba.

"Tidak ada" Seongwoo langsung berdiri dan membawa laptop miliknya kembali ke kamar.

"Seongwoo hyung..." Panggil Guanlin tajam membuat Seongwoo berhenti ditempatnya melangkah.

"Aku mengawasimu Hyung.." Seongwoo mengalihkan pandangannya sekilas kearah Guanlin sebelum akhirnya mengedikan bahunya dan kembali melangkah menuju kamarnya.

.

.

* * *

Sudah hampir seminggu setelah penampilan mereka di Mcountdown dan Minhyun sudah mulai semakin terbuka dengan para member lain terutama Jinyoung dan Jihoon yang hampir tidak pernah berhenti mengikuti Minhyun kemanapun ia pergi. Minhyun pun lama kelamaan sudah mulai akrab dan lepas saat melakukan aktivitas bersama. Jisung memandang senang saat melihat Minhyun yang tengah mendengarkan cerita Daehwi di ruang tamu. Tawa khas Minhyun sesekali terdengar dari arah ruang tamu karena cerita Daehwi. Ia tidak henti bersyukur dengan kondisi saat ini.

'Syukurlah'

.

.

* * *

"Kudengar member NU'EST akan mengadakan Fanmeeting nanti?" Minhyun yang baru berniat membuka pintu toilet mengurungkan niatnya. Saat ini ia sedang berada disalah satu toilet gedung rekaman KBS sehabis penampilan mereka.

"Mungkin maksudmu NU'EST W?" salah seorang staff membalas ucapan temannya.

"Terserah kau bilang apa, kudengar berkat P101 mereka berhasil menaikan kembali pamor mereka?"

"Iya, ditambah lagi dengan masuknya Minhyun di Wanna One, mereka bagai mendapatkan lotre.."

"Makanya, kudengar untuk kali ini mereka mampu memenuhi 10 kali kapasitas ruangan dari fanmeeting sebelumnya!"

"Hoel, benarkah? Wah keren sekali mereka" Sayup-sayup suara staff yang keluar dari ruangan terdengar oleh Minhyun. Tapi ia masih terpaku ditempatnya berdiri. Disatu sisi ia merasa senang dengan info yang diterimanya. Ia tidak bisa memungkiri perasaan bangga yang ia rasakan saat mendengar kalau fanmeeting pertama NU'EST sehabis P101 laku keras. Tapi sebersit perasaan sedih menghinggapi dirinya, karena ia bukanlah bagian dari NU'EST untuk saat ini.

Minhyun langsung menepuk-nepuk pipinya, berusaha menghilangkan perasaan negatif yang ia rasakan.

'Semangat Hwang Minhyun! Demi NU'EST dan demi Jonghyun!' Batinnya.

.

.

* * *

Minhyun tidak bisa menahan perasaan gembira yang membuncah didalam dadanya, akhirnya setelah hampir sebulan tanpa alat komunikasi kini ia kembali memegang ponsel miliknya. Hari ini sebelum berangkat untuk persiapan KCON LA, Manajer Kim memanggil mereka dan membagikan ponsel mereka satu persatu. Minhyun dengan semangat mengambil miliknya dan berusaha menyalaknnya. Namun, mungkin karena terlalu lama tidak digunakan baterai ponselnya benar-benar habis membuat Minhyun mencibir dan pergi untuk mengisi baterai ponselnya terlebih dahulu.

'Jonghyun bisa menunggu' Batin Minhyun.

Iapun pergi kearah Jisung yang tengah melambai memanggil dirinya.

.

.

* * *

Minhyun mengernyitkan dahinya saat ia menyalakan ponselnya kembali, ribuan pesan menghambur memasuki kotak pesannya. Ia tersenyum melihat sebagian besar isi pesan yang rata-rata memberi selamat kepadanya karena telah berhasil debut dengan Wanna one. Tapi pesan-pesan itu bisa menunggu, ia punya hal yang lebih penting sebelum mereka sampai di bandara.

Bergegas Minhyun membuka grup chat NU'EST berharap banyak Chat yang tidak terbaca olehnya semenjak ponselnya disita, betapa terkejutnya Minhyun saat melihat isi grup chat yang kosong, dengan isi pesan terakhir dari Aaron Hyung yang berkata ia sudah memasakkan mereka makanan enak usai pengumuman final P101.

'Apa mereka membuat grup lain?' Minhyun menggigiti bibirnya resah.

'Tapi kenapa? Mereka bisa terus bercengkrama disini kan' Minhyun pun membuka Chat personal dan mencari nama Jonghyun.

 _-My Onibugi-_

Minhyun tersenyum saat melihat display name Jonghyun di contactnya. Dengan penuh semangat ia mengetik pesan untuk Jonghyun.

 _Jonghyunie, Ponselku sudah kembali ditangan! Aku rindu padamu... 333_

Minhyun tidak bisa menahan senyumnya saat melihat status pesan yang berubah dari _Sending_ menjadi _Delivered_. Tidak lupa ia menyapa member lain dengan emoticon yang berkata hallo.

Namun sudah hampir 5 menit lamanya, dan tidak ada satu balasanpun yang Minhyun terima. Minhyun mengernyitkan dahinya dan membuka satu persatu chat miliknya. Semuanya terkirim, namun kenapa tidak ada balasan yang ia terima?

Minhyun pun mencari kontak Manajer Kang, manajer utama mereka untuk menanyainya mengenai jadwal NU'EST, dan lagi-lagi pesan nya hanya terkirim saja tanpa ada balasan.

Minhyun menyenderkan dirinya lesu, ia tidak bisa menahan perasaan sakit yang ia rasakan.

' _Mungkin mereka sibuk'_ Batin Minhyun mencoba menyemangati dirinya sendiri. Ia baru akan mencoba memejamkan matanya, berusaha mengabaikan perasaan gelisah yang ia rasakan saat tiba-tiba ada tangan yang kini mengelusi rambutnya membuatnya kembali membuka obsidian hitam miliknya.

"Ada apa Hyung?" Ternyata Daniel lah yang sedang mengusapi rambutnya lembut.

"Tidak apa Niel-ah" Balas Minhyun sambil tersenyum simpul, berusaha menghapus raut khawatir dari wajah Daniel.

"Apa Jonghyun hyung belum membalas pesanmu?" sambung sang center yang tidak bisa dibohongi oleh Minhyun.

"Mungkin..." Jawab Minhyun seakan tidak yakin dengan dirinya sendiri.

"Jangan pesimis gitu Hyung, mungkin mereka sibuk persiapan kan?" Ujar Daniel sambil terus mengusapi surai Minhyun.

"Kuharap begitu.." Daniel pun mengambil ponsel Minhyun dan mematikannya.

"Nanti, kau bisa nyalakan lagi saat kita sudah sampai di LA nanti, untuk saat ini Hyung fokus lah dulu dalam perjalanan kita, Oke?" Daniel mengembalikan ponsel yang sudah ia matikan kedalam genggaman Minhyun, yang dibalas anggukan oleh sang pemilik.

.

.

.

.

TBC (End of Part 1)

.

.

.

.

.

Author Notes:

Aloha! Spada lagi dengan Lil disini!

Lil balik dengan fic baru sequel dari fic lil sebelumnya yaitu, If Its You.

(Kalau yang belum baca monggo dicek dulu ficnya^^ )

.

Ceritanya bakal sedikit melipir dengan keseharian wanna one dan NU'Est dengan tambahan drama disana-sini XD #Plak

Jadi, Lil harap kalian suka dengan kisah ini...

Kalau kalian penasaran dengan kelanjutannya, Monggo direview dulu cerita ini, Biar lil semangat updatenya XD

Salam,

Lilcutebear.


	2. Chapter 2

**-Love (is) Pain-**

(Sequel of If It's You)

.

 **Disclaimer :**

I don't own anything except this stories

 **Character** :

Hwang Minhyun (M)

Kim Jonghyun (M)

All Members of Wanna One & NU'EST

.

 **Genres:**

Drama, Romance, Hurt/Comfort

 **Warning:**

Boy X Boy, Typo, OOC

This story just a piece of my imagination. Don't take everything seriously

.

* * *

 **Summary:**

Satu persatu ketika semua masalah menjadi semakin tidak terkendali,

Minhyun pun mulai kehilangan pegangannya.

Tanpa Jonghyun, tanpa NU'EST, dan ketika Opsi terakhir adalah melupakan.

Akankah Minhyun mampu?

.

* * *

.

 **Chapter 2 – Tears and Lies**

Minhyun menatap suasana Bandara Incheon yang terlihat Ramai. Minhyun bisa melihat barikade fans yang sudah berbaris disisi pagar pembatas yang sudah disediakan oleh pihak bandara untuk persiapan keberangkatan Wanna One. Untuk pertama kalinya Minhyun benar-benar bisa merasakan perbedaan popularitasnya yang dulu dengan sekarang. Teriakan para fans membuatnya tercekat.

Beberapa Fans tampak mendorong pagar pembatas berusaha untuk melihat mereka lebih dekat. Minhyun langsung mengarahkan member lain untuk mengikuti Manager yang berada didepan mereka dan berjalan lebih cepat.

"Hwang Minhyun-ssi liat kesini!" Teriakan para fansite yang saling bersahutan dan berusaha menerjang pihak security yang menahan mereka membuat Minhyun sedikit ketakutan dan kewalahan. Ia mundur beberapa langkah berusaha menghindari kilatan cahaya dari kamera yang diarahkan kepadanya dan beberapa pasang tangan yang mencoba menyentuh dirinya, kekacauan yang terjadi tanpa ia sadari membuatnya terpaut agak jauh dibelakang rombongannya. Ia berusaha menyusul anggota member Wanna One lain yang sudah berada jauh didepannya.

"Minhyun sini!" Manajer Kim meneriaki dirinya dari belakang rombongan mereka saat menyadari Minhyun yang tertinggal dibelakang mereka. Minhyun segera berlari bergegas menghampiri rombongan Wanna One yang kini sedang melakukan pemeriksaan paspor dan Visa mereka.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan sih? Jangan sampai membuat kita kerepotan dong" Manajer Kim menatap marah Minhyun yang tertunduk meminta maaf.

"Ah iya maafkan aku.."

"Sudah Hyung, Ayo cepat sini baris dibelakangku" Jihoon memotong ucapan Minhyun dan segera menarik tangan hyungnya untuk berbaris dibelakangnya. Membuat manager Kim hanya mendecih kesal.

"Jangan dipikirkan Hyung.." Bisik Jihoon.

Minhyun hanya tersenyum berterimakasih kearah Jihoon.

Namun tampaknya kekacauan tidak berhenti sampai disitu, beberapa fans-atau sasaeng lebih tepatnya, yang mengetahui jadwal keberangkatan mereka kini sedang mengerubungi kursi-kursi penumpang milik para member. Seluruh staff YMC terpaksa harus mengeluarkan ultimatum dan ancaman untuk menghentikan tindakan para Sasaeng dalam mengusik para member. Tapi mereka tidak bisa berbuat banyak karena masing-masing sasaeng memiliki tiket pesawat mereka sendiri.

Sehingga dengan enggan, mereka hanya bisa meminta member untuk berhati-hati.

Minhyun berusaha menenangkan detak jantungnya yang tidak beraturan saat melihat posisi duduknya yang terpaut jauh dari para member lain. Ia memang duduk agak terpisah karena keterlambatannya dalam pemeriksaan paspor tadi, sehingga membuatnya menjadi satu-satunya member yang duduk sendirian.

Daehwi dan Jinyoung menatap khawatir Minhyun yang duduk agak jauh dari mereka, tapi Minhyun hanya tersenyum berusaha menenangkan mereka. Meski sejujurnya dalam hati Minhyun merasa ketakutan.

"Akhirnya Aku bisa duduk disamping Minhyuniie..." Minhyun memalingkan wajahnya tuk memandang sosok yang duduk disampingnya. Sosok wanita berambut panjang dengan muka yang lusuh menatapnya sumringah. Pandangan matanya membuat Minhyun langsung merasa bergidik.

"Noona, apa kau boleh duduk disini?" Tanya Minhyun sambil berusaha tersenyum sopan.

"Tentu saja, aku sengaja memilih tempat ini agar bisa bersamamu Minhyunie..." Minhyun berjengit saat merasakan tangan sang sasaeng dengan seenaknya kini meremasi kedua tangannya.

"Aigoo.. Minhyun-ssi, kenapa tanganmu halus sekali... Lihatlah kulitmu lebih putih dan bersih dibanding aku" Minhyun berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman sasaeng yang berada disampingnya.

"Noona aku minta maaf tapi ini sangatlah tidak sopan.." Minhyun berusaha melepaskan tangannya dengan perlahan. Tapi sang sasaeng semakin mengeratkan genggamannya membuat Minhyun mengernyit kesakitan.

"Aigoo, Minhyuniie aku salah satu fansmu! Kau tidak boleh bersikap kasar terhadap fans kan..." Sasaeng itu malah semakin berani, dan kini mencubiti pipi tirus Minhyun.

"Meski kau semakin kurus tapi kau malah semakin tampan sekarang.."

Minhyun berusaha memalingkan wajahnya menjauh, "Noona, kau melanggar privasiku" Minhyun berusaha melepaskan dirinya tapi sasaeng itu semakin agresif dan menahan Minhyun ditempatnya.

"Privasi? Pfft jangan bercanda Minhyunnie.. Mestinya kau bersyukur sekarang kau memiliki fans yang bersedia mengikutimu kemanapun kau pergi kan?" Sasaeng itu kini memajukan tubuhnya hingga kini posisi bibirnya tepat berada di cuping telinga Minhyun "Atau kau ingin menjadi seperti dulu, seorang artis tanpa nama Hmmm..."

Minhyun bergetar dalam kungkungan sang sasaeng yang memiliki fisik jauh lebih besar dari Minhyun yang seorang laki-laki, "NU'EST itu barulah bangkit.. Kalian butuh Fans seperti aku yang rela berjuang demi kalian..." Minhyun bergidik ketika merasakan hembusan nafas sasaeng itu pada tengkuknya.

"Noona, sa-salah... " Minhyun berusaha mengelak dari bibir yang seakan ingin menerkam wajahnya.

"Ssstt diamlah Minhyunie, kau harus lah banyak memberikan fan service kepada kami, karena nasib NU'EST bergantung ditanganmu kau tahu.." Minhyun membatu dalam duduknya saat dirasakannya tangan tak dikenal itu kini merabai paha miliknya.

"Minhyunniee anak baik bukan.. " Sasaeng itu mendekatkan bibirnya pada Minhyun dan menahan kedua tangan Minhyun yang berusaha mendorongnya menjauh.

"Noo-na Jangan.."

" _Hentikan disitu, atau kulaporkan kau atas tindakan pelecehan terhadap kami Noona.."_ Suara dingin Guanlin langsung membuat sasaeng tersebut terdiam.

Ia langsung membalikan tubuhnya marah menatap Guanlin yang tengah menatapnya dingin, dibaliknya ada Jihoon yang meremasi bagian belakang kaos Guanlin kalut.

Syukurlah ia tidak terlambat batin Jihoon.

Ia yang mengetahui posisi Minhyun yang terpisah langsung panik dan meminta manajer untuk bertukar tempat dengan Minhyun, awalnya beberapa manajer tampak enggan untuk bertukar tempat membuat Jihoon geram dan langsung menghampiri Guanlin dan meminta sang maknae untuk membantunya.

"Hyung, kalian seharusnya mengutamakan kenyaman kami terlebih dahulu, karena kami merupakan aset kalian.. Jadi sebaiknya salah satu dari kalian harus bertukar dengan Minhyun hyung" Ujar Guanlin dingin. Membuat para manajer jengah dan saling berpandangan kesal, "Kalau sampai agensi Minhyun hyung tahu bahwa artisnya tidak dijaga dengan benar, menurutmu apa tindakan yang akan diambil?"

"Baiklah, baiklah.. Aku akan bertukar dengan Minhyun" Manajer Kim akhirnya berdiri dengan enggan dari bangkunya, Jihoon yang senang langsung mengalihkan pandangannya untuk mencari Minhyun.

Namun tatapannya mencelos saat melihat Minhyun yang sedang dipojokan oleh salah satu sasaeng yang kini duduk disampingnya. Ia segera menarik Guanlin panik menuju tempat Minhhyun.

Guanlin kini sedang saling melempar pandangan membunuh kepada sasaeng yang memojokan Minhyun, Jihoon yang melihat situasi didepannya segera mengulurkan tangannya kepada Minhyun.

"Minhyun hyung, ayo kita pindah.." Ujar Jihoon pelan.

Namun sebelum Minhyun sempat menerima uluran tangan Jihoon, sasaeng itu langsung menepis tangan Jihoon kasar.

"Tidak bisa! Minhyun duduk disini!" sang Sasaeng menatap garang Jihoon dan Guanlin, memancing kegaduhan disekitar bangkunya.

"Hentikan Noona, atau aku akan melaporkanmu kepada pihak berwajib karena tindakan tidak terpujimu" Guanlin seakan tidak terpengaruh dengan tatapan ingin membunuh didepannya langsung menarik tangan Minhyun.

"Begitu juga dengan kalian" Ujar Guanlin sambil menaikkan suaranya agar didengar oleh para fans sejenis yang berada disekeliling mereka, membuat para saaseng itu terdiam.

"Kita pindah Hyung!" Minhyun mengikuti dengan terburu-buru Guanlin yang menariknya menjauh. Sementara Jihoon dengan cekatan mengambil barang-barang Minhyun di atas kursi penumpang setelah itu ikut berlari menyusul Guanlin dan Minhyun.

'SIAL'

.

* * *

.

Mereka kini sudah duduk di deretan bangku Jihoon dan Guanlin, Minhyun duduk diatas kursi Manajer Kim yang kini bertukartempat dengannya.

"Min hyung tidak apa-apa?" Jihoon yang cemas mengolesi tangan Minhyun yang tampak memerah di area pergelangan akibat cengkraman dari sasaeng sebelumnya dan cengkraman Guanlin setelahnya.

"Tidak apa-apa Jihoon.."

"Kenapa Hyung diam saja?" Sela Guanlin kasar.

Minhyun menatap Guanlin terkejut, "Untung kita belum _Take off_ tadi, bagaimana kalau kejadian itu terjadi dan kami tidak ada disana untuk menolongmu?"

"Maafkan aku Guanlin, Jihoon karena sudah merepotkan kalian"

"Aku tanya kenapa kau diam saja tadi Hyung?"

Guanlin menatap marah kearah Minhyun yang cuma menggigit bibirnya kelu "Apa yang sasaeng itu katakan?" Minhyun menggeleng lemah.

"Tidak ada Guanlin.." Minhyun menundukan wajahnya dalam "Aku saja yang kurang mampu menyelesaikan masalah ku" Guanlin mendesah frustasi mendengar ucapan Minhyun.

"Guanlin sudah... Min Hyung sudah kita istirahat saja, perjalanan kita masih jauh, nanti kita bahas lagi" Jihoon berusaha menengahi mereka. Membuat Guanlin mendengus kesal "Yasudah jangan ganggu aku lagi Jihoon Hyung.." Guanlin membalikan badannya dan memunggungi Jihoon dan Minhyun.

"Aiishh anak itu, gede ambeknya deh.." Keluh Jihoon.

"Maafkan Hyung yah.."

"Minhyun hyung stop! Sekali lagi hyung minta maaf aku marah juga loh.." Jihoon menatap Minhyun sambil memicingkan matanya.

Membuat Minhyun akhirnya tertawa, "Oke adik kecilku yang manis.. Ayo kita istirahat.." Minhyun mengacak rambut Jihoon pelan.

.

* * *

.

"Minhyun-ah kalian tidak apa-apa?" Suara Jisung yang panik segera menyapa pendengaran Minhyun saat mereka selesai mengambil koper miliknya. Dibelakangnya ada Sungwoon dan Jaehwan yang ikut menghampiri Minhyun.

"Tadi Manajer Kim menceritakan kejadian singkatnya kepadaku, kau tidak apa-apa kan?" Jisung langsung memutar badan Minhyun, berusaha mencari tanda luka disana.

"Tidak ada yang terjadi Hyung, Guanlin dan Jihoon datang tepat pada waktunya" Minhyun menjawab kegelisahan Jisung dan berusaha menenangkan Hyung tertuanya itu.

"Kau yakin?" Minhyun menangguk pasti membuat Jisung menghela nafas, "Kalau kau bilang begitu.."

Jaehwan bertatapan dengan Jihoon singkat yang dibalas dengan ucapan "Nanti aku ceritakan" tanpa suara, membuat sang vokalis mengangguk samar.

"Ayo, kita pergi ke hotel. Yang lain sudah menunggu" Minhyun dan yang lain pun mengikuti Jisung menuju kearah Fan mereka.

.

* * *

.

Pukul 2 siang mereka sampai dihotel yang telah disediakan oleh penyelenggara acara. Di lobby para member yang tersisa menggerubunginya sembari menanyakan perihal kejadian yang Minhyun alami. Seperti biasa Minhyun hanya tersenyum dan mengakatakn tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan dan memaksa mereka untuk melupakan kejadian itu.

Jaehwan yang sedari tadi sudah penasaran langsung menarik Jihoon, "Jadi?" Bisiknya cepat.

"Ada seseorang sasaeng yang menyerang Minhyun, saat aku sampai dengan Guanlin sasaeng itu sudah nyaris akan mencium Minhyun kalau bukan karena Guanlin.." Jihoon mengehela nafas dalam.

Jaehwan tercekat mendengar penuturan Jihoon, "Tunggu maksudmu, Sasaeng itu bisa memilih tepat duduk disamping Min?"

"Itu juga yang aku tidak habis pikir" Jawab Jihoon.

"Saat dibandara tadi saat Passport Minhyun dinyatakan bermasalah aku dan Guanlin sudah merasa janggal, ditambah dengan pembagian tempat duduk yang seakan-akan sengaja memisahkan kita semua namun tidak benar-benar membuat kita sendirian. Membuatku bertanya-tanya"

"Kenapa bisa posisi tempat duduk nya bisa persis disamping Minghyun?" Sambung Jaehwan.

Mereka kini saling berpandang-pandangan.

"Kalau begini, aku merasa harus terus mengawasi Minhyun" Ucap Jaehwan.

Jihoon hanya mengangguk tanda setuju dengan ucapan Jaehwan.

"Jihoon, Jaehwan sedang apa kalian disana?" Suara panggilan Sungwoon menyadarkan Jaehwan dan Jihoon.

"Kita bahas nanti lagi Hyung" Ucap Jihoon.

.

* * *

.

Minhyun merebahkan dirinya diatas kasur miliknya dan Seongwoo, mereka memang dibagi berpasang-pasangan untuk menghuni kamar hotel ini. Kejadian di pesawat seakan terputar ulang dalam benak Minhyun, membuatnya kembali bergetar ketika mengingat NU'EST.

Ia pun merogoh saku jaketnya dan mengeluarkan ponsel miliknya. Betapa ia ingin menangis dan mengadu kepada Jonghyun mengenai kejadian yang terjadi di pesawat tadi. Tapi ia mengurungkan niatnya.

'Pesan ku saja belum dibalasnya' Batin Minhyun miris saat ia menyalakan ponselnya dan mendapati tidak ada satupun pesannya kepada para member yang berbalas.

Minhyun menggigit bibirnya berusaha menahan isakan yang seakan berlomba keluar.

'Tidak Hwang Minhyun, Kau sudah berjanjii' Minhyun meletakan tangannya diatas pelupuk matanya, berusaha menahan lelehan air amat yang seakan berlomba mengalir dari mata indahnya.

'Jonghyun aku rinduuu...' Minhyun menarik nafas panjang dan bangkit dari tidurnya.

'Kenapa kau tidak menghubungiku? Dongho? Minki? Aaron Hyung?' Minhyun menggenggam erat ponsel dalam genggamannya. Ia membuka jaket dan menaruh ponselnya diatas kasur miliknya dan Seongwoo

'Aku butuh udara segar...' Pikirnya, iapun pergi mengetok pintu kamar mandi dimana Seongwoo berada.

"Seongwoo aku akan kekamar Jaehwan sebentar.." Ia memberitahu teman sekamarnya mengenai kepergiannya.

"OKE Min.." Jawab Seongwoo sembari berteriak dari dalam.

Minhyun membuka pintu kamarnya dan memandang kembali kearah ponsel yang ia tinggalkan, 'Bukan berarti Jonghyun akan menelponku juga kan' Batinnya sedih dan pergi keluar.

.

* * *

.

'Jonghyun aku rinduuu...'

DEG

Jantung Jonghyun tiba-tiba terasa berdebar tanpa sebab.

Ia meraba merasakan debaran jantung yang meningkat, 'Minhyun...?' Ia memandang kesekeliling ruang latihan dan melihat bagaimana para member kini dibasahi peluh karena sesi latihan mereka.

Dongho yang menyadari tatapan bingung Jonghyun mengangkat alisnya.

"Ada apa Jong?"

Jonghyun menatap Dongho bingung, 'Tidak mungkin aku bilang Dongho kalau aku seperti mendengar suara Minhyun kan?' Jonghyun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak apa-apa.."

.

* * *

.

Seongwoo menggosok rambutnya yang basah sehabis mandi, ia bersenandung kecil sembari membereskan barang-barang miliknya. Mencari baju santai untuk ia kenakan sewaktu rehearsal nanti. Pandangannya beralih kearah sisi kasurnya dimana letak koper Minhyun berada. Ia tersenyum melihat bagian sprei di sisi Minhyun tampak sedikit kusut.

'Sekamar dengannya, Luar biasa Ong' ia kembali bersiul sembari membereskan barang-barang miliknya.

 _Yeoboseyo babeun meogeotni_

 _Eodiseo mwo haneunji geokjeongdoenikka_

Suara ponsel Minhyun yang berbunyi membuat Ong langsung menegakkan badannya kaku. Ia melirik kearah kasur dimana Ponsel Minhyun berada.

Mendecih kesal ia pun mengambil ponsel tersebut

 _Caller ID_

 _MY ONIBUGI 3_

Seongwoo langsung berubah masam dan memandang enggan, ia melirik pintu kamar hotel yang tertutup. Ia terdiam sesaat sambil memegang ponsel Minhyun dan kini melangkah menuju pintu kamar mereka

CKLIK

Usai menguncinya Seongwoo pun menyiapkan dirinya ketika menekan tombol Hijau.

 _"Halo.."_

 _"_ _Min..?"_ Suara Jonghyun menyapa telinga Seongwoo, ia benar-benar harus menahan dirinya untuk tidak berjengit mendengar suara orang yang tidak ia sukai itu.

 _"_ _Ada apa Jonghyun?"_ Jonghyun mengernyitkan dahinya mendengar suara lain yang mengangkat telepon kekasihnya.

 _"_ _Siapa ini?"_ Tanya Jonhyun ragu,

 _"_ _Ong"_ balas Seongwoo singkat.

 _"_ _Ahh, kau rupanya Seongwoo?"_ Balas Jonghyun lega.

 _"_ _Dimana Minhyun?"_

 _"_ _Sedang sibuk bermain dengan yang lain"_ Jawab Seongwoo asal.

 _"_ _Ahh..."_

 _"_ _Ada apa kau telpon kesini Jonghyun?_

 _"_ _Hmm, tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin menanyakan kondisi Minhyun saja"_

 _"_ _Minhyun baik-baik saja, Kau tidak perlu khawatir._ _ **Kami**_ _selalu berusaha menjaganya dengan baik"_

 _"_ _Ahh terimakasih kalau begitu Ong"_

...

 _"_ _Jonghyun"_

 _"_ _Iya?"_

 _"_ _Jangan terlalu sering mengganggu Minhyun, Kalau kau terus menerus menghubungi Minhyun. Hati Minhyun tidak akan pernah bisa untuk menerima dirinya di Wanna one."_

"..."

 _"_ _Semakin sering kalian member NU'EST menghubungin Minhyun, maka ia kan terus merasa terbebani dengan perasaan bersalah yang tidak bisa ia lepas dan membuatnya bahagia. Ia sering bercerita bagaimana dirinya masih terus diliputi perasaan bersalah setiap kali melihatmu atau mendengar suaramu"_

 _"_ _Oh, benarkah?"_ Jonghyun mencengkram ponselnya, terkejut mendengar informasi yang disampaikan Ong.

 _"_ _Itu benar, Kau tahu kan kalau Minhyun itu orang yang paling jarang memikirkan dirinya sendiri. Ia sering merasa bersalah kalau ia terlalu dekat dengan member Wanna One lain karena kalian"_

 _"_ _Mi-minhyunie bilang begitu?"_

 _"_ _Dia sering merasa sedih ketika melihat namanya disebut-sebut oleh kalian, semua cerita mengenai perjuangan kalian membuatnya terbebani."_

 _"_ _Kalau kau memang menyayanginya kau pasti mengerti Jonghyun"_

 _"_ _Iya, aku mengerti"_

 _"_ _Saat ini ia mulai terbuka dan bisa membaur dengan baik jadi, jangan ganggu proses itu. Jangan terus bawa-bawa Nama Minhyun dalam grup baru kalian.."_

 _"_ _Aku Mengerti Ong"_

 _"_ _Bagus kalau kau mengerti"_

 _"_ _Terimakasih atas informasinya Seongwoo"_

 _"_ _Tentu saja"_

 _"_ _Seongwoo.."_

 _"_ _Hmm.."_

 _"_ _Mungkin aku ga pantes tuk bilang ini, tapi aku titip Minhyun"_

 _"_ _Pasti"_

 _"_ _Terimakasih_ " Bersama ucapan terimakasih Jonghyun panggilannya pun kini terputus.

Seongwoo pun menatap Ponsel Minhyun usai pembicaraaanya dengan Jonghyun, ia berpikir singkat setelah itu membuka tombol panggilan Minhyun.

 _Apa kau yakin ingin menhapus historis panggilan ini?_

Seongwoo tersenyum licik dan memilih opsi 'Yes' dan dalam sekejap bukti panggilan Jonghyun lenyap tidak bersisa dari ponsel Minhyun.

Ong kembali bersenandung dan meletakan ponsel milik Minhyun pada tempat sebelumnya.

'Hari yang indah' Pikirnya sambil lanjut bersiul membersihkan barang-barangnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

.

.

Entah kenapa yang lain lagi mandek banget updatenya, beda sama yang ini lancar banget lil updatenya XD

LIl sedang berusaha keras banget untuk menuhi target buat bisa update minimal 1 minggu 1 cerita.

Jadi supaya lil semangat lanjutin ceritanya, Jangan lupa tinggalin Review kalian yah guys..

Karena Review itu asupan utama nomor satu penulis dalam mendongkrak semangat menulis #apasihLIL

Terimaksih juga buat kalian yang sudah ninggalin Review/Fav/Follow cerita ini..

Ditunggu kembali feedback kalian yah ^^

WIth Love,

Lilcutebear


	3. Chapter 3

**-Love (is) Pain-**

(Sequel of If It's You)

.

 **Disclaimer :**

I don't own anything except this stories

 **Character** :

Hwang Minhyun (M)

Kim Jonghyun (M)

Ong Seongwoo (M)

All Members of Wanna One NU'EST

.

 **Genres:**

Drama, Romance, Hurt/Comfort

 **Warning:**

Boy X Boy, Typo, OOC, Non Proofreader

This story just a piece of my imagination. Don't take everything seriously

.

* * *

 **Summary:**

Perlahan tapi pasti, Ong mulai menjalankan rencana liciknya.

Menjebak Minhyun dan Jonghyun dalam alur permainannya.

Permainan berbahaya yang juga melibatkan baik Wanna One maupun NU'EST.

.

* * *

.

 **Chapter 3 – Tears and Lies Part. 2**

Jonghyun memandangi ponselnya kalut, percakapannya dengan Seongwoo seakan masih terngiang-ngiang dalam benaknya. 'Jadi selama ini perasaan bersalah itu masih menghantui dirimu kah, Minhyun?'

Jonghyun menghembuskan nafasnya keras, dibukanya pesan terakhir yang baru Minhyun kirimkan kemarin. Mereka memang sibuk berlatih untuk persiapan fan meeting mereka, banyak hal yang harus mereka lakukan untuk memenuhi ketidakhadiran Minhyun, terutama dari segi Vocal Performance mereka. Aaron dan Minki benar-benar berusaha keras untuk bisa membawakan bagian Minhyun dengan baik, karena mereka tidak mau terlalu membebani Dongho.

Jonghyun kembali membaca pesan yang dikirimkan oleh Minhyun,

 _Jonghyunie, Ponselku sudah kembali ditangan! Aku rindu padamu..._

Jonghyun tersenyum miris, Apa mungkin pesan ini juga Minhyun kirimkan hanya karena perasaan bersalah saja?

Meski Jonghyun tidak bisa memungkiri perasaan hangat yang ia rasakan saat melihat pesan Minhyun

 _'Kau juga merindukannya bukan?'_ Jonghyun memejamkan matanya mendengar suara didalam dirinya.

Ia memang sangat merindukan Minhyun. Dirinya bahkan tidak bisa menghapus senyumannya saat melihat pesan dari Minhyun. Tapi suasana mereka saat ini sangatlah rumit.

Usai kunjungannya ke Dorm Wanna One minggu kemarin ia langsung dipanggil oleh Manajer Kang yang menyampaikan bahwa Pihak YMC keberatan dengan kedatangan Jonghyun dimalam hari yang dianggap mengganggu waktu istirahat Wanna One. Meski Jonghyun menjelaskan alasan nya berkunjung tapi mereka tetap memberikan peringatan kepada nya dan agensinya.

 _"Kenapa mereka bisa tahu aku berkunjung Hyung?" Jonghyun menaatap Manajer Kang heran_

 _"Mungkin ada yang melaporkanmu Jong, Kau tampaknya harus sangat berhati-hati menyangkut Minhyun" Ujar Manajer Kang serius. "Sampai aku tahu darimana informasi kunjunganmu bisa bocor ke pihak YMC, sebaiknya kau jangan mengunjungi Minhyun dulu"_

 _Jonghyun mengangguk dalam diam._

Semenjak itu ia pun benar-benar menjaga jarak lagi. Ia takut seperti dirinya, Minhyun akan diberi peringatan akibat kunjungannya itu. Jonghyun mengusap wajahnya kasar.

'Sepertinya untuk kali ini, aku tidak bisa mengikuti firasatku' Jonghyun pun menutup kotak pesan di ponselnya.

'Kita sama-sama membutuhkan jarak Minhyun...' Ia pun menaruh ponselnya di dalam ranselnya lagi dan kembali keruang latihan mereka.

.

* * *

.

Minhyun menyeka keringatnya yang membasahi kemeja miliknya, usai penampilan terakhir mereka di acara KCON LA ini mereka kini tengah asyik menyapa penonton yang ada. Ia berusaha mengendurkan kerah kemejanya yang terasa mencekik, punggungnya terasa panas karena ruam yang ia yakini kini mulai menyebar. Minhyun berusaha menyimak perkataan para member, sesekali berusaha memberikan komentar singkat. Ia memandang kearah tempat duduk penonton dan tersenyum kecil melihat teriakan histeris para penggemar mereka setiap mendengar mereka berbicara.

'Kapan yah NU'EST dapat melakukan konser seperti ini?' Minhyun sesekali melambaikan tangannya tuk menyapa para penggemar.

'Minki pasti menangis kalau melihat penggemar sebanyak ini' Batin Minhyun sambil terus membungkuk dan membalas lambaian tangan fans.

'Atau malah Dongho dan Aaron hyun yang menangis?' Minhyun terlarut dalam lamunannya tidak menyadari tangan Seongwoo yang sudah melingkari pundaknya.

"Eh?" Ia memalingkan wajahnya kearah Seongwoo yang ikut melambaikan tangan bersamanya mengelilingi panggung.

"Jangan terlalu larut dalam lamunan Minhyun, berbahaya.." Ucap Seongwoo dibalik senyuman nya saat menyapa para fans.

"Ah, iya maaf Ong.." Minhyun tertawa canggung.

"Ayo, kita bersiap untuk encore.." Seongwoo menurunkan pegangannya ke bawah dan melingkari pinggang Minhyun, menuntun teman sebaya nya itu untuk menuruni tangga panggung.

.

* * *

.

"Kita akan bersiap untuk acara penutup bersama yang lain, bersiap-siaplah!" Suara PD menyapa pendengaran Wanna One yang tengah rehat dibelakang panggung.

Salah seorang Coordi Noona yang kini mengipasi dirinya meminta yang lain untuk mengusapi keringat di leher Minhyun.

"Minhyun-ah alergi mu sudah menyebar, apa perlu kita ganti kemejamu?" Tatapan khawatir yang dialamatkan kepada Minhyun hanya membuatnya tersenyum kecil.

"Tidak usah Noona, sebentar lagi juga acara usai.. Aku akan meminum obatku setelahnya" Ucap Minhyun menenangkan.

Sang Coordi Noona menggigit bibirnya resah, "Tapi ini pasti perih sekali", ia semakin mempercepat gerakan nya mengipasi Minhyun dan mengelapi peluhnya.

"Tidak apa, Tidak apa Noona..."

"OKE WANNA ONE NAIK SEKARANG!" Suara teriakan PD membuat para member langsung bergegas berbaris di depan tangga.

"Hyung, lehermu merah sekali..." Jinyoung yang berada dibelakangnya meraba kulit di area leher Minhyun yang memerah, kontras sekali dengan kulit di area wajah Minhyun yang seputih susu.

"Ssttt... Tidak apa Jinyoungie, sehabis ini aku akan minum obatku" Bisik Minhyun berusaha menghapus rasa cemas Jinyoung.

Jinyoung menatap sanksi kearah Minhyun, tapi ia tidak bisa berbuat banyak ketika ia melihat Sungwoon hyung yang berada didepan Minhyun sudah menaiki panggung.

"Eung, aku akan mengingatkan Hyung.."

"Terimakasih Jinyoungie.."

.

* * *

.

"Minhyun-ah!" Suara teriakan menyapa pendengaran Minhyun ditengah penampilan penutup mereka di acara KCON LA.

Minhyun segera mengalihkan pandangannya dan tersenyum sumringah melihat dan Joshua yang menghampiri dirinya.

"Apa kabar SeungCheol? Joshua?" Minhyun kini dipeluk erat oleh kedua anggota Seventeen tersebut.

"Selamat atas debut keduamu yah Minhyun.." Ucapan membuat Minhyun mencibir dalam pelukan mereka. Memancing suara tawa Joshua dan .

"Aigoo, Minhyunie ngambek yah.." Joshua tertawa geli sembari menghindari jitakan Minhyun.

"Aiiish kalian ini yah.." Minhyun bersungut-sungut namun selanjutnya langsung menyusul mereka tertawa.

"Ya ampun, tirus sekali wajahmu sekarang.. Jangan bilang kau sedang diet yah" menusuki pipi Minhyun yang kini tampak lebih kurus.

"Mungkin efek jadwal padat, jangan lupa jaga ksehatan yah Minhyun.." Joshua mengusap punggung lengan Minhyun. Yang dibalas dengan senyuman semanis madu dari Minhyun.

"Aigoo, kalian perhatian sekali.." Minhyun menghambur memeluk kedua idol tersebut membuat mereka nyaris terjungkal.

"Astaga aku lupa kalau si Shanghai Boy ini gemar memeluk orang seenaknya, Yaak Mihyun lepaskan kami, kami tidak mau menghadapi kecemburuan Jonghyun.." Ucapan langsung membuat Minhyun yang semula tertawa bahagia menjadi terdiam.

Perubahan sikap itu tentu disadari oleh Joshua dan yang saling berpandangan.

"Ah, maafkan kami Minhyun.." menatap Minhyun yang terdiam.

"Eh, kenapa kalian meminta maaf..?" Minhyun malah menatap heran kearah kedua member Seventeen tersebut.

"Yah, habis kau langsung terdiam begitu sih.."

"Oh, aku hanya ingat kalau Jonghyun belum membalas pesanku hingga saat ini, padahal kan aku baru mulai bisa memegang ponsel kembali.. Sedang kalian bisa langsung bertemu dengannya saat kalian pulang nanti.. Aku kan iri.." Balas Minhyun manja.

Membuat kedua member Seventeen itu bergidik.

"Yaaa.. Jangan bertingkah seperti itu!" Ucap kesal

"Tidak cocok tau!" sambung Joshua.

"Hahaha, abis kalian terlalu serius sih.." Minhyun tertawa geli melihat ekspesi jijik dan Joshua.

"Minhyun hyung!" Suara panggilan Jihoon membuat Minhyun mengalihkan pandangannya kembali ke para member Wanna One.

"Well, itu kodemu.. Kami pergi dulu yah!"

Minhyun pun mengangguk dan melambai kan tangan, ia segera menghampiri Jihoon yang tengah menunggunya bersama Guanlin.

"Hyung akrab dengan mereka?"

"Iya, SeungCheol itu dulu pernah menjadi trainee bersama denganku, kalau Joshua dulu kami pernah collab bareng. Lagipula mereka berdua seumuran denganku jadi kami cukup akrab" Jelas Minhyun.

"Ohh, yasudah kita harus segera berganti pakaian Hyung.." Minhyun mengangguk mendengar penjelasan Jihoon dan mengikuti kedua maknae tersebut.

.

* * *

.

Minhyun merebahkan dirinya diatas kasur sehabis acara KCON mereka, ia baru selesai mandi dan tengah mengeringkan rambutnya ketika Seongwoo menghampirinya.

"Minhyunie, Temani aku melakukan movie maraton dulu yah, aku belum mengantuk.."

"Oh, Oke Ong..."

Minhyun pun mengikuti Seongwoo dengan berpindah ke sofa diruang tamu, ketika Minhyun sudah terduduk nyaman Seongwoo langsung merebahkan dirinya dan menaruk kepalanya diatas pangkuan Minhyun.

"S-Seongwoo? Minhyun langsung merona melihat tingkah Seongwoo, membuat Seongwoo tertawa kecil.

"Kenapa? Aku ingin begini tidak apa kan?"

"Ahh O-oke.." Minhyun tersenyum canggung dan mau tidak mau melanjutkan menonton dengan Seongwoo yang tiduran di pangkuannya.

Selama menonton Minhyun sesekali melihat kearah ponselnya yang ia letakan diatas kasur. Lirikan mata Minhyun tidak luput dari perhatian Seongwoo.

"Minhyunie.."

"Iya, Seongwoo?" Minhyun menengok menatap wajah Seongwoo.

"Kalau sedang menonton bersamaku, fokuslah denganku Minhyun.."

Seongwoo bangkit duduk dan metatap Minhyun tajam.

"Maaf, aku hanya takut ada pesan atau telpon yang masuk Seongwoo"

"Stop"

Seongwoo langsung memeluk Minhyun tiba-tiba.

"Kalau Jonghyun belum juga menghubungimu itu tandanya ia tidak mau Minhyun.. Tidak usah diharapkan lagi"

Minhyun menegang dalam pelukan Seongwoo.

"Lagipula ini sudah larut malam di Seoul pastilah ia sudah tidur, Hmm.."

Minhyun terdiam dan menghela nafas lemah, "Hah... Kau benar Seongwoo"

Seongwoo melepaskan pelukannya dan merangkul bahu Minhyun, "Jadi kita lanjutkan menonton saja yah?"

"Eungg..." Minhyun menganggukan kepalanya, membuat Seongwoo tersenyum senang dan kini duduk merangkul Minhyun.

* * *

"Minhyunie, Ayo pindah.."

Elusan tangan Seongwoo pada pucuk kepalanya membangukn Minhyun dari tidurnya,

"Mmhh, Jam berapa ini Ong? Aku ketiduran yah? Maafkan aku.."

Minhyun mengerjapkan matanya membuat Seongwoo tertawa gemas.

"Tidak apa, Ayo kutuntun kau pindah kekasur" Seongwoo mengulurkan tangannya dan membantu Minhyun kembali ke tempat tidur mereka.

Minhyun mengikuti Seongwoo perlahan dan segera masuk kebalik selimut, matanya sudah terpenjam kembali saat tubuhnya sudah terbaring nyaman diatas kasur.

"Sweet dream..." bisik Seongwoo pelan yang hanya dibalas gumaman tidak jelas oleh Minhyun.

Seongwoo memajukan tubuhnya berniat mengecup pucuk kepala Minhyun, namun getaran posel di atas nakas tempat tidur membuatnya mendecak kesal dan mengalihkan pandangannya.

 _You have 1 messages from Maknae Minki_

 _-Hwang Minyeon-ku! Oh GOD, akhirnya kau memegang ponsel kembali! Aku rindu pdamu.. Kau sudah tidur? Tunggu yah aku telpon, kita baru selesai latihan tuk fanmeet.-_

Melihat pesan itu, Seongwoo langsung menegakkan dirinya dan berjalan menjauh dari tempat tidur mereka dan pergi keluar balkon kamar hotel. Tepat saat dering pertama ponsel berbunyi ia sudah menutup pintu balkon, jauh dari sosok Minhyun.

.

* * *

.

Drrrrttt Drrrrt Drrrrtt

3 kali nada sambung namun tidak terangkat membuat Minki memandang bingung ponselnya

'Apa Minhyun sudah tidur?' Pikirnya.

'Tapi Minhyun kan termasuk _light sleeper_ ia pasti mendengar dering ponselnya selelah apapun ia'

Minki mencoba lagi tuk yang keempat kalinya namun hasilnya kembali nihil. Panggilannya tidak terjawab.

'Padahal aku baru sempet membaca pesen Minhyun karena latihan panjang. Aduuh, Minhyun pasti sedih' batinnya.

"Kenapa mukamu kecut seperti itu Minki?" Ejek Aaron yang baru memasuki ruang tamu dorm mereka bersama dan Dongho

"Minhyun mengirim pesan kemarin siang, namun Aku baru membacanya malam ini"

"Oh benarkah ia sudah memegang ponsel? Dongho yang awalnya mengantuk langsung bersemangat dan berhendak pergi kekamarnya tuk mengambil ponsel miliknya.

Aaron memandang Jonghyun, "Kau sudah tahu Jonghyun?"

Jonghyun mengangguk pelan, "Dari tadi siang"

"Mwo, kenapa kau tidak bilang? Aiishh aku tau kalian pacaran tapi jangan memonopli Minhyun sendiri dong! Aku kan juga rindu dia..." Rajuk Minki.

Tapi pandangan Jonghyun kini malah menerawang jauh.

"Telponku tidak diangkat" keluh Dongho yang berjalan keluar dari kamar sambil menempelkan ponsel miliknya di daun telinga.

"Yaa! Kau kira sudah berapa kali aku menelponya? Balas Minki kesal.

Aaron ikut melihat ponselnya, membca pesan Minhyun dan kembli menatap Jonghyun

"Jonghyun kenapa kau tidak bilang terlebih dahulu ke kami? Apa kau sudah menghubungi Minhyun?"

Aaron bertanya kearah Jonghyun membuat ekspresi Jonghyun mengeras

"Iya sudah..."

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang kami?" tuding Minki yang kesal panggilanya lagi-lagi tidak terjawab.

"Karena aku memang tidak ingin kalian menghubungi Minhyun"

Jawaban Jonghyun membuat yang lain teresntak dan memandang Jonghyun tidak percaya.

Minki tertawa gugup, "Hahaha.. lucu sekali Jonghyun aku tidak tau kau seposesif ini", Minki tersenyum kecil menatap Jonghyun tapi senyumannya langsung menghilang melihat ekspresi dingin Jonghyun.

"Apa maksudmu..?" Mata tajam Dongho menatap Jonghyun. Namun Jonghyun hanya bersidekap menyenderkan tubuhnya dikonter dapur.

"Ia sedang sibuk disana, jangan menambah beban pikirannya"

"Beban pikiran apa?"

"Kita hanya menghubungi Minhyun, apa nya yang beban pikiran?" jawab Dongho sengit.

Jonghyun tetap tidak bereaksi melihat sikap Dongho

"Jangan hubungi Minhyun dulu.." Jawab Jonghyun datar.

"Tapi lihat ini Jonghyun! Minhyun mengirim pesan kepada kita, bukankah akan menyakiti hatinya kalau kita tidak membalas pesannya? Minki berusaha beralasan dengan Jonghyun.

"Kalian sudah mencoba menelpon namun tidak terjawab kan? Itu bukti kalau Minhyun sedang kelelahan. Karena itu aku melarang kalian untuk menghubungi Minhyun dulu..".

Minki menggigit bibirnya mendengar perintah Jonghyun.

"Aku tidak mau!" ucap Dongho keras.

Membuat Jonghyun menatapnya sinis, "Jangan bersikap kekanak-kanakkan Dongho"

"Kau yang lebih kekanak-kanakkan Jonghyun! Tidak menghubungi Minhyun yang jelas-jelas mengirimi kita pesan akan melukai hati dia! Dan itu adalah hal terakhir yangg ingin aku lakukan" Jawab Dongho sambil berusaha menahan amarahnya.

"Tapi menghubungi Minhyun juga akan melukai hatinya" bisik Jonghyun pelan.

' _Kita akan membebani dia'_ Sambung Jonghyun didalam hati.

Membuat member NU'EST tersentak.

"Apa maksudmu? Tanya Aaron.

"Aku tidak bisa menjelaskan, yang jelas aku hanya melarang kalian menghubungi Minhyun dulu itu saja."

"Tapi.. " Ucapan Minki langsung berhenti ketika Jonghyun mengangkat tangannya.

"Hentikan, aku ingin istirahat, aku harap kalian juga segera beristirahat. Kita mulai latihan pagi-pagi sekali nanti" Usai berucap ia pergi kekamarnya dan Minhyun.

Aaron menghela nafas berat.

"Sebaiknya kita ikuti dulu mau Jonghyun, lagipula saat melihat misscal dari kita apabila Minhyun sempat ia akan menghubungi kita, jadi jangan khawatir.."

Aaron berusaha menenangkan Minki dan Dongho.

Melihat kedua dongsaengnya masih tidak bergeming, "Ayo kita harus beristirahat..!" Ia pun mendorong keduanya menuju kamar masing-masing.

...

* * *

.

Minhyun terbangun keesokan pagi dengan sebuah lengan yang melingkari pinggangnya dari belakang. Betapa terkejutnya ia ketika membalikkan tubuhnya dan wajah Seongwoo hanya berjarak beberapa senti saja dari dirinya.

Mukanya memerah melihat jarak mereka yang terlampau dekat.

Minhyun berusaha menurunkan tangan Seongwoo perlahan tapi sang empu malah mengeratkan pelukannya dan membawa Minhyun mendekat

"Jangan bangun dulu aku masih mengantuk Min..."

Seongwoo membenamkan wajahnya pada ceruk pundak Minhyun, menggelitik Minhyun dengan nafas yang ia hembuskan membuat pipinya merona.

"Tapi kita harus bersiap syuting Wanna One Go Seongwoo, aku akan mandi duluan"

Minhyun kembali berusaha melepaskan pelukan Seongwoo.

Cup

"S-Seongwoo?"

Muka Minhyun yang sudah merona kini semakin memerah saat merasakan kecupan Seongwoo di salah satu tulang selangkanya.

"Hmm..."

"Lepas Seongwoo", Minhyun panik saat merasakan Seongwoo malah menghujaninya dengan kecupan-kecupan ringan di area pundaknya.

Seongwoo mendesah kesal dan melepaskan pegangannnya.

Minhyun langsung bangun dengan segera, seluruh wajahnya kini memerah.

"Jangan lakukan itu lagi Seongwoo!" ucap Minhyun sambil memegangi area bekas kecupan Seongwoo, "Hmm kenapa tidak? Tantang Seongwoo.

Minhyun menatap Seongwoo bingung, "Aku dan Jonghyun adalah kekasih kau tahu itu kan?"

Seongwoo terduduk mendengar ucapan Minhyun.

"Ahh, karena Jonghyun kah aku tidak boleh melakukannya?"

Minhyun mengagguk, risih melihat respon Ong yang terkesan meremehkan.

"Kekasih mana yang tidak menghubungi pacarnya hingga saat ini, hmm..?"

Minhyun terpaku mendengar ucapan Seongwoo.

"Jonghyun mungkin sibuk sehingga ia belum sempat menelponku"

"Ooh Kau yakin?"

Minhyun mengangguk mantap.

"Bagaimana kalau ternyata ia yang memang tidak ingin menghubungimu?"

Deg

"Apa maksudmu Seongwoo?"

"Yah kita tidak pernah tahu kan?"

"Terkadang waktu dan jarak bisa merubah seseorang.."

Minhyun terdiam mendengar ucapan Seongwoo. Seongwoo tersenyum dan bangkit dari posisinya.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin kau terluka" dihampirinya Minhyun yang kini menggigiti bibirnya, kebiasaan yang timbul karena ia gugup.

" _Because people will change,_ Min..." bisik Seongwoo di telinga Minhyun.

.

* * *

.

Selama proses syuting Wanna One Go pikiran Minhyun sama sekali tidak fokus. Ia berkali-kali ditegur oleh PD acara mereka karena responnya yang kadang terlambat akibat ketidakfokusannya.

Para member Wanna One memandang Minhyun khawatir, karena tidak biasanya Minhyun bersikap kurang profesional sampai harus ditegur oleh PD acara.

"Hyung, Gwenchana?" Jaehwan mengelus lengan atas Minhyun, sang empu kini tampak tengah menunduk memejamkan matanya.

'Fokus Minhyun, Kau sudah berjanji kepada Jonghyun'

Minhyun membuka matanya dan tersenyum menatap Jaehwan.

"Tidak apa-apa Jaehwanni.."

.

"Hwang Minhyun kita sedang berlomba sekarang bukan waktunya melamun!" Bentakan PD-nim yang kesekian kalinya membuat beberapa member berjengit takut.

"Kalau memang sedang tidak bisa untuk fokus pada kegiatan kita saat ini, sebaiknya kau berhenti terlebih dahulu..." Minhyun menundukan kepalanya dalam mendengar komplain sang pd, dirinya merasa malu dan tidak berguna ketika dimarahi didepan para member.

"PD-nim mungkin kita perlu istirahat dulu? Kita sudah syuting sedari pagi.." Jisung menghampiri sang PD mencoba menyelamatkan Minhyun dari gelombang amarah. Membuat sang PD mendengus, "Kalian itu harus kembali esok hari, karena itu aku mau syuting selesai sekarang agar kalian bisa sedikit bermain sebelum kembali ke Seoul besok". Penuturan PD membuat Minhyun tertunduk menyesal.

"Maafkan aku PD-nim..." Sang PD menghela nafas panjang, menatap Minhyun.

"Hah..., Baiklah kita akan break selama30 menit" ucap sang PD mengalah.

"Aku harap apa yang pun yang mengganggumu kau tetap bisa bersikap profesional setelah ini, Minhyun-ssi" Minhyun mengangguk minta maaf

"Ok Kita Break!"

Teriakan sang PD membuat Jaehwan dan Jihoon langsung mendekati Minhyun, "Minhyun hyung kenapa?"

"Apa ada hal yang mengganggumu hyung?" mereka memberondong Minhyun dengan pertanyaan yang sedari tadi ingin mereka tanyakan.

Namun belum sempat Minhyun menjawab pertanyaan mereka, Seongwoo sudah menarik Minhyun pergi dari ruangan kendali, "Kita perlu bicara"

Minhyun menggigit bibirnya dan mengikuti Seongwoo yang membawanya kesebuah taman yang terletak dibelakang studio tempat rekaman mereka. Seongwoo langsung membalikan badannya dan menatap Minhyun tajam, "Karena ucapan ku yang sebelumnya kah kau menjadi tidak fokus?" Ucap Seongwoo.

Minhyun menatap Seongwoo ragu. disatu sisi hatinya memintanya untuk terus berpegang teguh untuk terus mempercai Jonghyun, namun sisi lain dirinya dipenuhi oleh prasangka buruk. Minhyun yang kembali terdiam Membuat Seongwoo menghela nafas dan memeluk Minhyun.

Minhyun terpaku ditempatnya saat merasakan lengan Seongwoo melingkari pinggang miliknya, dan tangan lain menyisipkan wajah Minhyun pada pundaknya.

"Minhyun aku berucap seperti itu hanya untuk memperingatkanmu karena aku tidak mau kau terluka..." Seongwoo mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Apapun alasan Jonghyun untuk tidak menghubungimu aku harap itu semua demi kebaikanmu.."

Minhyun bergetar dalam pelukan Seongwoo, ia benci terlihat lemah tapi pelukan Seongwoo terasa hangat untuknya.

"Aku temanmu bukan? Kau bisa berbagi apa saja denganku Minhyunie.."

Minhyun mengangguk dalam pelukan Seongwoo.

"Terimakasih Seongwoo..."

Minhyun merasakan perasaan hangat di relung hatinya seusai berbircara dengan Seongwoo. Perkataan Seongwoo sedikit meringankan beban yang ia rasa, meski ia masih merasa sedih karena pesannya yang belum dibalas oleh member NU'EST hingga saat ini, tapi setidaknya sekarang ia bisa lebih fokus dan melanjutkan syuting dengan lebih baik.

Seongwoo hanya berdeham menjawab ucapan terimakasih Minhyun.

Klik

Klik

Minhyun tidak menyadari bunyi lensa kamera yang meng-capture momen mereka berdua serta seringain Seongwoo yang tersembunyi dibalik surai hitam miliknya.

* * *

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **NU'EST W is BACK! 10 Oktober Iam ready!**_

 **Author Notes:**

Terimakasih buat kalian semua, pembaca super yang selalu memberi lil asupan semangat dengan review kalian.

Mohon maaf kalau disini Ong-nya lil nistain dulu..( =/= )

*Mian yan om Ong :p*

Ceritnya juga semi2 angst sampe beberapa chap kedepan, jadi maaf yah yg lagi ga mau baca angst XD

Untuk minggu depan, kemungkinan besar lil gak akan bisa update dulu..

Tapi, kemungkinan kecilnya lil bisa tetep update kalau ternyata banyak dari kalian yang review dan nagih cerita ini XD

Love,

-Lilcutebear-


	4. Chapter 4

**-Love (is) Pain-**

(Sequel of If It's You)

.

 **Disclaimer :**

I don't own anything except this stories

 **Character** :

Hwang Minhyun (M)

Kim Jonghyun (M)

All Members of Wanna One & NU'EST

.

 **Genres:**

Drama, Romance, Hurt/Comfort

 **Warning:**

Boy X Boy, Typo, OOC

This story just a piece of my imagination. Don't take everything seriously

.

* * *

 **Summary:**

"Apa yang mau coba kau sampaikan Daniel?"

"Hmm.. Aku hanya ingin tahu apakah kau tahu Minhyun dan Jonghyun adalah sepasang kekasih?"

"Tentu saja, Lalu Apa maksudmu?"

Daniel memandang ragu Seongwoo, "Aahh hanya saja.." Sang center menghela nafas, "Aku merasa kau menyukai Minhyun Hyung, Ong Seongwoo..".

* * *

 **Chapter 4 – Bad Situations**

Malamnya mereka diperbolehkan untuk berjalan-jalan dan membeli oleh-oleh sebelum mereka kembali esok. Minhyun yang awalnya ingin beristirahat langsung ditarik oleh Daehwi dan Baejin untuk mengikuti mereka berbelanja. Jaehwan, Jihoon, Woojin dan Gualin mengikuti dibelakangnya. Sisanya memilih diam di hotel karena ingin beristirahat.

"Hati-hati yah kalian, walau kita sedang berada di LA, tidak menjamin sasaeng tidak mengikuti kita" Pesan Jisung sebelum mereka pergi yang dibalas anggukan antusias para maknae.

Jisung menghela nafas khawatir memandang rombongan didepannya, ia sebenarnya ingin sekali ikut mereka, namun ia harus mengikuti managernya untuk meeting dengan PD Wanna One Go mereka.

"Hyung tenang saja, ada Minhyun hyung dan aku" Ucap Jaehwan menenangkan.

Jisung menatap Jaehwan, ia melirik kearah Minhyun yang sedang tersenyum mendengarkan Baejin dan Daehwi mengenai rencana jalan mereka.

"Minhyun, aku titip anak-anak yah.." Pesan Jisung lagi sembari menatap Minhyun.

"Tenang saja Hyung..." jawab Minhyun sambil tersenyum simpul menenangkan Jisung.

Membuat Jisung sedikit merasa lega, 'Ada Minhyun dan Guanlin, sepertinya aku yang terlalu khawatir' Batin Jisung sambil melambaikan tangannya melepas Minhyun dan yang lain.

Selepas perginya rombongan Minhyun, Daniel menghampiri Seongwoo dan duduk disampingnya yang sedang duduk di ruang tamu, laptop berada dipangkuannya.

"Kau tidak ikut Minhyun hyung, Seongwoo?"

"Tidak" jawab Seongwoo singkat.

"Padahal akhir-akhir ini kau selalu mengikutinya".

Ucap daniel pelan.

Seongwoo memandang Daniel tajam, "Apa yang mau coba kau sampaikan Daniel?"

"Hmm.. Aku hanya ingin tahu, apakah kau tahu Minhyun dan Jonghyun adalah sepasang kekasih?"

"Tentu saja, Lalu Apa maksudmu?"

Daniel memandang ragu Seongwoo, "Aahh hanya saja.." Sang center menghela nafas, "Aku merasa kau menyukai Minhyun Hyung, Seongwoo.."

Seongwoo mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Daniel, "Kalau iya memang kenapa? Hampir semua menyukainya, termasuk kau juga kan?" Sindir Seongwoo.

Daniel terdiam mendengar ucapan Seongwoo, "Aku menyukainya karena aku kagum dengan dinamika hubungan Minhyun dan Jonghyun Hyung, mereka mampu membuat solid suatu grup. Aku pun kagum dengannya karena ia adalah sosok paling tidak egois yang pernah kutemui"

"Perasaan yang kurasakan terhadap Minhyun adalah rasa hormat, ia seperti seorang Hyung untukku" Tutup daniel.

"Bagaimana denganmu Hyung.."

Seongwoo mendecak kesal dan menutup laptop dipangkuanya, "kalau kau ingin menasihatiku karena aku menyukai Minhyun lebih dari sekedar teman maka sebaiknya kau juga memanggil jaehwan dan jihoon, bahkan mungkin baejin dan hyunbin hmm.."

"Bukan begtu hyung"

"Kau sendiri yang bilang kalau sifat Minhyun lah yang membuat kau jatuh hati lalu apa aku tidak boleh?"

"Ong dengarkan aku-"

"Tidak kau yang dengarkan aku Kang Daniel, Minhyun memang kekasih Jonghyun, tapi bukan berarti Minhyun adalah milik Jonghyun sendiri, Jonghyun tidaklah memilikinya. Aku berhak menyukainya begitupun kau dan semua orang.. Hanya karena ia kekasih Jonghyun lantas aku tidak boleh menyukainya? Picik sekali Jonghyun"

Daniel menghela nafas berat

"Ada apa kau berkata seperti ini?" Ucap Ong dingin

Daniel mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menunjukan Hot news hari ini.

 **Minhyun sudah membuka hati di Wanna one?**

Artikel itu berisi fanacc seorang fans yang melihat Ong tengah memeluk Minhyun dibawah sebuah pohon dekat lokasi syuting Wanna One go.

Seongwoo bisa melihat bagaimana tangannya melingkar protektif di pinggang Minhyun dan kepala Minhyun yang tersembunyi di pundak ong.

Ong menatap datar gambar tersebut dan memberikan kembali kepada daniel

"Lalu? Aku hanya menenangkannya sebagai teman karena ia sedang bersedih"

"Aku tahu hyung, ini kejadian barusan, hanya saja aku mengenalmu Seongwoo hyung untuk tahu bahwa itu bukan sekedar sebuah pelukan seorang teman. Kau menyukainya.. Dan bila aku bisa melihat hal ini bagaimana dengan Jonghyun hyung?"

"Kenapa dengan Jonghyun? Biarkan saja.."

"Isi artikel ini bisa berdampak buruk terhadap hubungan Minhyun dan Jonghyun, juga hubungan NU'EST fans yang mendukung Minhyun, Ong"

"Komen yang ada pun tidak lebih baik, para fans Wanna One menyatakan Minhyun memang senang di Wanna one, Yang lain bersikukuh ia cuma bertahan demi NU'EST di Wanna one. Ini akan memancing fanwar kedua fandom.."

Daniel memandang Ong lurus "Kalau kau memang menyukai Minhyun, kau pasti akan menghindari hal-hal yang akan membuatnya sedih seperti ini".

"Kau kira ini kerjaanku? Salahkan sasaeng yang ambil foto jangan aku.." Jawab ong ketus

"Aku mengerti hyung aku hanya ingin memberitahu hyung untuk lebih berhati-hati itu saja.." Balas daniel pelan

"Sudah belum? Aku ada urusan" Potong Seongwoo kasar

Daniel mengangguk singkat, "Oke" dan Seongwoo pun pergi meninggalkan Daniel yang kembali terenyuh melihat isi berita malam itu.

'Semoga Jonghyun Hyung bisa menerima dengan baik berita ini'.

* * *

.

Minhyun dan rombongan sampai disebuah distrik yang menjual banyak barang-barang souvenir. Manajer mereka menurunkan mereka didepan sebuah toko yang menjual banyak pernak-pernik unik dan segera mencari lahan untuk parkir.

"Minhyun-ssi nanti kalau sudah selesai telepon aku, aku akan menjemputmu disini"

"Iya Hyung"

"Guys, jangan terlalu berpencar! Nanti kita berkumpul di toko souvenir sebrang yah!" Minhyun berusaha memperingatkan para member yang sudah asyik berjalan-jalan menuju tempat tujuannya.

Ia hanya mendapatkan lambaian singkat dari masing-masing member yang menandakan mereka mengerti, ia melirik kearah Jaehwan yang masih setia berdiri disampingnya, "Oke mau kemana kita Jae?"

Jaehwan langsung memasang eskpresi berpikir, "Bagaimana kalau ke toko baju didepan Hyung? Aku ingin membelikan orangtuaku beberapa potong baju asli dari LA" Minhyun terkekeh mendengar ucapan Jaehwan dan memasuki butik baju yang ada didepan mereka.

'Sepertinya Sujin noona akan suka dress ini' Batin Minhyun, ia memilih beberapa potong baju lain untuk kedua orangtuanya dan melihat sebuah kemeja yang dipajang disalah satu manequin, 'Hmm, baju ini tampaknya cocok untuk dongho, Ah topi itu! Minki pasti suka'

Minhyun semakin bersemangat memilih-milih kostum yang akan ia berikan sebagai hadiah untuk para membernya, 'Aaron hyung bilang sudah lama ia mencari jaket dengan model seperti ini, ia pasti suka' Minhyun kembali berjalan mengelilingi toko 'Tinggal Jonghyunie...' Minhyun menghentikan langkahnya ia berusaha menghentikan rasa sakit yang muncul saat nama Jonghyun terbersit dalam ingatannya.

'Apa hadiah untuk Jonghyunie yah?'

Ia mengedarkan pandangannya kesudut toko dan melihat sebuah nakas yang memajang aksesoris. Ia menghampiri gerai tersebut dan memandang sebuah gelang perak yang sangat simple.

Ia tersenyum memandang gelang tersebut, tampaknya ia sudah menemukan hadiah untuk kekasihnya.

* * *

.

"Wah Minhyun hyung, banyak sekali belanjaanmu?" Jaehwan memandang takjub kearah tentengan yang dibawa Minhyun. Sedang sang empu hanya tertawa ringan, "Maklum Jae, buntutku banyak"

Jaehwan mencibir mendengar ucapan Minhyun, yang semakin memancing tawa pria disampingnya.

Ddrrrt Drrrrrt Ddrrrttt

"Hyung ponselmu berbunyi tuh"

"Oh sebentar yah Jae"

Minhyun membuka layar ponselnya,

 _Baejin is Calling_

Ia mengernyitkan dahinya dan memandang Jaehwan yang sama bingungnya. Ia mendekatkan ponsel miliknya ke arah telinganya dan menjawab panggilan Baejin.

"Yah halo, kenapa Jinyoungie?"

" _MINHYUN HYUNG TOLONG KAMI!"_ Minhyun nyaris menjatuhkan ponselnya mendengar ucapan Baejin. Ia dan Jaehwan saling bertukar pandang syok.

"Kenapa? Ada apa kau dimana?" Minhyun panik ia bisa mendengar suara orang yang bergerumun dari arah telepon Baejin.

 _"Aku dan Daehwi terjebak di salah satu toko souvenir tempat berkumpul kita hyung, saat aku melihat keluar didepan pintu sudah berkumpul banyak sekali sasaeng. Daehwi sampai harus meminta tolong kepada manager toko untuk mengunci pintunya, untung sang manajer mengerti"_

Suara Baejin yang berteriak berusaha menandingi teriakan para sasaeng yang memanggil nama mereka.

"Dimana Jihoon, Woojin dan Guanlin? Apakah bersama kalian?"

 _"Aku tidak tahu, aku langsung menghubungimu karena panik hyung..."_

"Aku akan menelpon mereka, sementara waktu diam dulu disitu aku akan menjemput kalian" Minhyun memberikan instruksi kepada Baejin yang dibalas dengan oke.

Ia mematikan ponselnya dan menatap Jaehwan yang sedang mengigiti bibirnya gelisah, "Jae, coba telepon Jihoon atau Woojin, tanyakan dimana posisi mereka" Jaehwan menganguk mendengar ucapan Minhyun.

Ia sendiri segera menghubungi manajer mereka, menjelaskan kondisi yang ada. Sang manajer awalnya memarahi Minhyun karena membiarkan mereka terpencar, tapi menyadari betapa bahayanya situasi saat ini ia segera mematikan telepon dan berjanji segera menjemput Minhyun.

"Hyung, kata Jihoon mereka ada ditoko sebrang dari Daehwi dan Jinyoung. Mereka bilang saat mereka ingin keluar mereka melihat para sasaeng berlari menghampiri toko souvenir itu sehingga mereka mengurungkan niat dan memilih menunggu"

"Apa mereka baik-baik saja?"

"Iya, Guanlin langsung menyuruh mereka bersembunyi agar para sasaeng tidak melihat"

Minhyun mengigiti bibirnya pelan tanda ia sedang berpikir, memarkir mobil didepan toko tentu akan memancing keributan yang lebih parah. Bisa-bisa mereka malah akan memancing sasaeng lain seandainya mereka menjemput Guanlin, Jihoon dan Woojin terlebih dahulu.

"Hyung, sepertinya itu mobil manajer hyung!" Seruan Jaehwan membuat Minhyun mengalihkan pandangannya. Ia bisa melihat mobil manajer Kim yang kini berhenti didepan toko mereka, Manajer Kim turun dengan terburu-buru menghampiri Minhyun dan Jaehwan.

"Bagaimana ini? Aku melewati depan toko itu dan bisa melihat bagaimana sasaeng mengelilingi tempat tersebut" Minhyun bertukar pandangan cemas dengan Jaehwan.

"Kita tidak akan bisa menerobos, aku takut akan terjadi kekacauan kalau kita memarkir didepan toko" Minhyun menyuarakan pendapatnya, mereka memasuki mobil fan untuk meletakan barang-barang yang sudah mereka beli.

"Dimana Jihoon, Woojin dan Guanlin?"

"Mereka ada ditoko sebrang hyung" Jawaban Jaehwan membuat Manajer Kim mengacak-ngacak rambutnya tanda kesal dan frustasi.

"Kenapa sih kalian harus sampai berpencar?" Manajer Kim membentak Minhyun yang langsung menundukan kepalanya.

"Hyung, bukan Minhyun yang salah. Jangan marahi dia!" Jaehwan langsung menahan Manajer Kim, membuat sang manajer mendesah kencang.

"lalu kita harus bagaimana sekarang?" Tanyanya gusar.

Minhyun yang menundukan wajahnya kini menatap mereka berdua, "Aku akan menjadi umpan"

* * *

.

Jaehwan memandang Minhyun yang duduk disampingnya, Minhyun yang merasakan dirinya dipandangi menatap Jaehwan sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Tidak usah khawatir Jaehwan, aku jago berlari kan" Minhyun berusaha menenangkan Jaehwan.

Mendengarnya Jaehwan meringis, "Kalau Hyung jago berlari, lagu performance kita pasti bukanlah sorry-sorry" Minhyun tertawa mendengarnya, "Jangan Khawatir Jaehwannie.." Minhyun mengusap pucuk kepala Jaehwan.

"Tapi, ini terlalu berbahaya hyung..." Jaehwan mengigiti bibirnya tanda ia kalut.

"Tapi tidak ada cara lain Jaehwanie" Minhyun memandang Jaehwan yang menatapnya takut, "Minhyun kita sudah sampai, kau siap?" Manajer Kim menatap ragu kearah Minhyun yang kini tersenyum penuh tekad.

"Aku siap kapanpun Hyung" ia mengalihkan pangdangannya kearah Jaehwan, "Kau sudah memberitahu yang lain untuk bersiap-siap kan Jaehwanie?"

Jaehwan mengangguk enggan mendengar pertanyaan Minhyun.

"Guanlin bertanya, bagaiamana caranya kita menyikirkan para sasaeng, tapi aku tidak bisa menjawabnya" Jaehwan tertunduk.

"Kau melakukan hal yang benar" Minhyun memakai tudung jaket yang dikenakannya.

"Tunggu aku ditoko tadi yah hyung" Manajer Kim mengangguk mendengar ucapan Minhyun.

"Hyung, tidak bisa kah kita menerobos mereka? Aku takut menjadikanmu umpan!""Jaehwan memegang tangan Minhyun, wajahnya yang kalut membuat Minhyun merasa tidak enak.

"Jaehwan, akan butuh waktu lama kalau kita memberitahu yang lain. Lagipula kita harus segera bergegas atau kita akan membuat penduduk sekitar terganggu dengan para sasaeng kan?"

Minhyun membuka pintu fans dan berjalan turun, "Doakan aku yah!" Usai berucap seperti itu Minhyun segera menutup pintu Fan membuat Jaehwan menatap nanar.

* * *

.

Guanlin menatap layar ponselnya gelisah, ia hanya memberitahu Jihoon dan Woojin untuk bersiap-siap kembali ke fan saat melihat fan mereka. Mereka sempat mempertanyakan bagaimana dengan para sasaeng yang ada didepan, namun ia hanya menyampaikan kalimat Jaehwan hyung yang menyuruh mereka bersabar.

Dan semenjak tadi Minhyun hyung tidak menjawab ponselnya, ia takut skenario paling buruk dalam pikirannya lah yang akan terjadi. Ia memandang Jihoon yang melihat takut-takut kearah jendela, mengecek jalan apabila fans mereka lewat.

"Loh, Itu bukannya mobil fan kita?" Suara Woojin membuat Guanlin mengarahkan pandangannya cepat. Ia bisa melihat mobil mereka berhenti dan tampaknya pintu fan terbuka dan siluet seseorang bisa ia lihat turun dari arah fan.

'Tolong jangan sampai yang aku takutkan menjadi kenyataan' Batinnya takut.

"I-itu Minhyun hyung kan?" Suara lirih Jihoon membuat perasaan Guanlin mencelos.

'SHIT' dan Guanlin yakin ini pertama kalinya ia mengumpat dalam hidupnya.

* * *

.

Minhyun bisa merasakan berpasang-pasang mata yang menatapnya sekarang, penampilannya memang cukup mencolok dengan jaket dan topi serta masker yang ia kenakan ditengah cuaca panas. Mendekati area pertokoan tempat para membernya berada, ia sengaja melambatkan langkahnya dan berdiri ditengah jalan, menjadi pusat perhatian sekitar.

"Siapa dia?"

"Postur itu, apakah itu Minhyun?"

"Aku yakin itu Minhyun!"

Bisikan-bisikan kasar yang menyerukan namanya membuat jantung Minhyun bertalu-talu, ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam.

'Oke Minhyun, sekarang atau nanti'

Ia pun mengambil ancang-ancang dan menurunkan tudung jaketnya.

"ITU HWANG MINHYUN!" Teriakan histeris para saseng menjadi clue bagi minhyun untuk mulai berlari.

Para sasaeng yang kaget saling bersahutan kini ikut berlari mengejarnya meninggalkan toko souvenir tempat Baejin dan Daehwi berada.

"Jaehwan, sepertinya sudah aman. Cepat suruh yang lain keluar! Kita harus segera menolong Minhyun!" Jaehwan mengangguk panik dan mengirim pesan singkat kepada yang lain.

Tidak lama ia mendengar suara pintu fan yang terbuka, dan muka pucat Jihoon, Guanlin dan Woojin menyapa penglihatannya.

"Syukurlah..." Jaehwan berucap lega dan mengecek kearah Baejin dan Daehwi yang juga kini berlari menuju tempat mereka.

"MINHYUN HYUNG?" Suara Baejin yang panik membuat yang lain langsung menatapnya yang kini menaiki mobil terburu-buru, dibelakangnnya Daehwi tampak sama paniknya dengannya.

"Siapa yang mereka kejar? Aku mendengar mereka menyerukan nama Mihyun hyung? Mana Minhyun hyung?" Pertanyaan bertubi-tubi Baejin membuat member yag baru memasuki mobil memandang Jaehwan yang kini menggigiti bibirnya gelisah.

"Sudah bicaranya nanti saja, kita harus menjemput Minhyun sekarang" Suara Manajer Kim yang bergetar membuat yang lain berjengit kaget. Dan mengangguk tanda setuju.

* * *

.

Minhyun menarik nafas berat, paru-parunya tampak menjerit saat pasokan udaranya menjadi terhambat karena dirinya berlari dengan cepat.

Ia menengok kearah kerumunan sasaeng dibelakangnya yang sudah menghilang dari pandangannya. Ia beruntung karena para sasaeng itu membawa kamera dan peralatan yang berat sehingga ia bisa lari dengan cepat dan lepas dari kejaran mereka dengan mudah.

Ia berhenti sejenak untuk mengatur nafasnya dan melanjutkan kembali larinya menuju toko tempatnya dan Jaehwan membeli baju.

Minhyun berdiri menyandar didepan tembok toko tersebut, menunggu fan mereka datang.

Ia berusaha mengatur nafasnya yang terengah-engah dibukanya masker yang menutupi wajahnya berusaha memberi udara pada kulitnya yang mulai terasa panas, 'Semoga obatnya cukup' batinnya.

"Lihat, siapa yang bersembunyi disini?"

"Ahh, Halo Hwang Minhyun" Minhyun membatu mendengar suara tersebut, suara yang sama dengan yang didengarnya saat dibandara dibalikannya tubuhnya panik.

"Aigo, Minhyunie pasti lelah harus berlari-lari seperti itu?" Minhyun menelan ludahnya kasar melihat sosok didepannya, sasaeng yang memojokannya dipesawat.

"Kenapa kau menatapku takut seperti itu Minhyunie? Aku kan fasnmu" Sasaeng itu mendekati Minhyun dengan agresif, membuat Minhyun melangkah mundur.

"Noona, hentikan kau bisa dipenjara kalau melakukan hal ini" Bisik Minhyun.

"Hmm... Kau yakin akan melaporkanku? Aku bisa melakukan hal yang membuat kau menyesal loh Minhyunie"

"Jangan menggertakku Noona.. Aku serius"

"Aku juga serius Minhyunie ku yang manis" Sasaeng itu melangkah lagi dan berkata "Aku memegang satu kartu penting tentang saudaramu.. Dan aku yakin kau tidak akan suka mendengarnya"'

Minhyun kembali mengernyitkan dahinya, tapi ia tetap memundurkan langkahnya menjauh dari sasaeng tersebut.

"Oh, kalau aku menjadi kau aku akan sangat berhati-hati Minhyunie"

TIIN TIIN

Suara klakson mobil fan mengagetkan mereka berdua, membuat minhyun mengela nafas lega, ia segera berlari kearah fan meninggalkan sasaeng itu ditempatnya.

* * *

.

"Minhyun hyung apa-apaan tadi!" Suara Jihoon menyapa pendengaran Minhyun yang mendudukan dirinya disamping Jaehwan yang langsung menyodorkan sebotol air minum kepada Minhyun.

"Nanti dulu hyung" Guanlin segera menarik Jihoon untuk duduk dan memberi ruang kepada Minhyun yang kini mengatur nafasnya. Daehwi membantu Minhyun melepaskan jaket yang dikenakannya. Minhyun langsung menerima tissue yang disodorkan Jinyoung dengan ucapan terimakasih. Mereka bisa melihat kulit sensitif Minhyun yang sudah memerah karena ruam.

"Yang penting kalian selamat sampai fan" Ucap Minhyun lembut, dielusnya pipi Daehwi yang kini tengah menangis sedih, "Ssshh Jangan menangis Daehwi.."

"Hiks gara-gara aku yah hyung?" Minhyun menggeleng mendengar ucapan Daehwi, "Tidak ada yang salah" Ucap Minhyun lembut.

Minhyun sedikit mengernyitkan dahinya saat dirinya menyandarkan dirinya di bangku penumpang, "Sudah jangan memandang Hyung seperti itu dong, yang penting kita sekarang sudah berhasil sampai fan dengan selamat kan?"

"Tapi tetap saja, tindakan hyung sangat berbahaya tadi" Bisik Baejin.

"Iyah, maafkan hyung. Tidak ada cara lain yang bisa hyung pikirkan" Minhyun menatap meminta maaf menatap Baejin, "Kalian semua selamat dan baik-baik saja sudah cukup bagi hyung" Minhyun tersenyum menenangkan kearah Jihoon dan Woojin.

"Jaehwan-ah juga tidak usah merasa bersalah" Minhyun menepuk Jaehwan disampingnya.

"Tapi gara-gara kami alergi hyung-"

"Tanpa insiden tadi pun punggungku sudah penuh ruam, jadi jangan khawatir oke" Minhyun memotong ucapan Daehwi dan menggusapi punggung maknae itu.

* * *

.

"Kenapa ini?" Suara Seogwoo yang dipenuhi amarah menyapa Minhyun saat ia memasuki kamar hotel mereka. Minhyun sengaja tidak menceritakan insiden yang baru mereka alami karena tidak ingin membuat yang lain khawatir. Awalnya Jihoon dan Guanlin menolak permintaan Minhyun.

Tapi Minhyun yang memang tidak bisa dibantah hanya menggelengkan kepalanya tanda ia tidak ingin terjadi perdebatan lebih lanjut.

"Oh, ini dari usai konser sudah seperti ini kok Ong, tidak usah khawatir"

"Jangan becanda, ruam ini sifatnya baru, dan sebelumnya tidak semerah ini, apa yang kau lakukan?" Selidik Seongwoo.

"Tidak ada apa-apa Seongwoo" Elak Minhyun.

Ia yang mengambil handuk miliknya bersiap mandi segera ditahan Seongwoo, "Aku tidak suka dibohongi Hyun..." Pandangan tajam Seongwoo membuat nafas Minhyun tercekat. Ia pun menarik nafas dalam-dalam, "Aku mandi dulu, nanti aku ceritakan"

Seongwoo melepaskan lengan Minhyun yang dipegangnya dan membiarkan pemuda manis itupergi menuju kamar mandi.

* * *

.

"Ceritakan padaku" Minhyun saat ini tengah terbaring tengkurap diatas kasur miliknya, Seongwoo duduk disampingnya menyibakan kaus putih yang dikenakan Minhyun hingga menampilkan punggung putih Minhyun yang kini dihiasi oleh ruam kemerahan.

"Ckck parah sekali ini min.." Ucap Seongwoo,

"Iyah maafkan aku" Minhyun meringis saat jemari panjang Seongwoo mengusapi permukaan punggungnya dengan lembut, "Sekarang mulailah bercerita Min..."

Minhyun mengangguk menjawab ucapan Seongwoo.

* * *

.

.

.

TBC

End of Part 4

.

.

.

* * *

 **Lil Notes**

Hi guys, This story is back!

Terimakasih buat kalian yang sudah setia nunggu cerita ini, lil harap belum pada bosen yah XD

Disini Jonghyun emang belum muncul, lagi ngumpulin jiwa dulu soalnya hahaha

Rencananya Lil bakal double update cerita ini, karena lil ga enak minggu kemarin mangkir update XD

Tapi sebelum lil double update syaratnya kalian harus tinggalin review dulu biar lil semangat! Hehehe..

Once again:

I will give something on 17 Oktober, so stay tuned XD

Terimakasih buat yang sudah Review/Fav/Follow

Ditunggu Reviewnya lagi :))

With Love,

Lilcutebear.


	5. Chapter 5

**-Love (is) Pain-**

(Sequel of If It's You)

 **.**

 **Disclaimer:**

I don't own anything except this story..

 **Character:**

Hwang Minhyun (M)

Kim Jonghyun (M)

Ong Seongwoo (M)

And All member of Wanna One & NU'EST

 **Genres:**

Drama, Romance, Hurt/Comfort

 **Warning:**

Rated M for obvious reason, Boy X Boy, Typo, OOC

Beware of some dub-con attempt from Seongwoo to Minhyun

.

 **Summary:**

"Aku hanya berharap kau bisa mempercayaiku Jonghyunie, karena bagaimanapun hatiku adalah milikmu"

* * *

 **Chapter 5 - Believe**

Seongwoo menatap sosok yang tertidur disampingnya, usai mendengarkan cerita Minhyun, ia sempat memarahi pemuda Hwang itu karena tindakan sembrononya. Minhyun yang merasa bersalah hanya meringis ketika ia marahi, "Tapi syukurlah, kau baik-baik saja" tubuhnya menegang saat tiba-tiba Seongwoo memeluknya.

Seongwoo bisa merasakan keraguan Minhyun untuk membalas pelukannya, tapi ia membiarkannya saja. Dan menikmati momen-nya saat ini. Ketika ia melepaskan pelukannya ia bisa melihat wajah Minhyun yang tengah teremenung.

"Kenapa Min?" Ucapnya lembut.

Minhyun mengalihkan tatapannya yang menerawang kearah Seongwoo, "Hmm.. Tidak apa-apa, Ong" ia bangkit dari tempat tidur dan berjalan menuju nakas meja tidur mereka. Seongwoo bisa melirik Minhyun yang tampak menimang ponsel dalam genggamannya.

"Aku ingin menelpon Jonghyun, apa menurutmu ia akan mengangkat teleponku?" Minhyun menyuarakan apa yang mengganggu pikirannya kepada Ong yang kini memilih untuk membaringkan dirinya.

"Kenapa kau bertanya kepadaku? Kalau ia kekasihmu pasti ia akan mengangkatnya kan?" jawab Seongwoo acuh.

"Ah, menurutmu begitu Ong?" Minhyun membuka kunci layarnya mengecek pesan yang ia kirimkan kemarin. 'Hanya dibaca saja olehnya' Batinnya sedih.

Ia membuka display contact Jonghyun dan tersenyum melihat foto dirinya lah yang menyapa penglihatannya alih-alih foto Jonghyun. Kekasihnya itu memang lebih suka menggunakan foto orang lain sebagai gambar profilnya.

'Pasti ada alasan Jonghyun belum menghubungiku' Pikir Minhyun ia berusaha menenangkan hatinya, 'Akan kutunggu sampai pulang nanti' janjinya dalam hati.

Ia menaruh kembali ponsel miliknya dan mengambil obat alergi yang ia letakan persis disamping ponsel miliknya.

"Tidak jadi?" tanya Seongwoo

"Nanti saja, saat kita pulang besok" Minhyun melangkahkan kakinya menuju arah dispenser untuk mengambil segelas air dan meminum obat miliknya.

"Ayo kita tidur Min", Seongwoo sengaja menyibakkan selimut kasur mereka seakan memanggil Minhyun untuk segera tidur, "Aku..." Minhyun sekilas menatap ragu kearah Seongwoo, membuat pemuda bermarga Ong itu menghapus senyumannya.

"Kau tidak ingin tidur bersamaku?"

"Bu-bukan begitu Seongwoo, kemarin-"

"Karena pelukan kemarin kah kini kau menjauhiku?" Minhyun menggelengkan kepalanya panik mendengar nada menuduh dari arah Seongwoo.

"Bukan begitu Ong..."

"Kau merasa risih kepadaku bukan?"

"Tidak, kau salah sangka Ong, dengarkan aku.."

"Kau membiarkan Jaehwan dan Jihoon memelukmu saat kau tertidur, kenapa kau merasa risih terhadapku? Aku sama seperti mereka Min..." Seongwoo menunduk ditempatnya berdiri, memancing perasaan bersalah melingkupi hati Minhyun.

Minhyun menggigit bibirnya bimbang, tapi melihat ekspresi terluka Seongwoo Minhyun menarik nafas dan mendekati Seongwoo.

"Maafkan aku Seongwoo", Minhyun mengenggam tangan Seongwoo. "Aku tampaknya terlalu banyak berpikir yang aneh-aneh" Minhyun menggosok matanya yang mulai terasa berat, efek obat yang diminumnya.

"Jadi, kita bisa tidur sekarang?" Seongwoo menatap Minhyun dalam, Minhyun mengangguk dan mengisi sudut miliknya. Ia bisa merasakan Seongwoo ikut menaiki kasur dan terbaring disampingnya.

Keheningan sempat menyelimuti mereka selama beberapa saat, Minhyun yang sudah diambang batas kesadarannya kembali terjaga saat merasakan tangan Seongwoo kembali melingkari pinggangnya yang memunggungi Seongwoo.

"Maafkan aku Min, tapi aku terbiasa tidur memeluk sesuatu untuk membantuku terlelap" Minhyun yang awalnya ingin protes karena sikap Seongwoo, mengurungkan niatnya mendengar penjelasan Seongwoo.

"Maafkan aku, kalau sikapku hari ini dan kemarin membuatmu risih, tapi aku benar-benar membutuhkannya kau bisa bertanya kepada Daniel atau Jisung hyung".

Minhyun bisa merasakan pelukan Seongwoo yang mengerat, "Kalau kau merasa tidak nyaman kau bisa memberitahuku aku akan pindah kekamar mereka" Minhyun yang panik merasakan pelukan Seongwoo mengendur segera menahan tangan Seongwoo,

"Tidak usah Ong, Maafkan aku yang tidak mau mengerti keadaanmu Seongwoo. Aku hanya merasa tidak nyaman saat seseorang memelukku dalam tidur secara terang-terangan selain Jonghyun" Minhyun membalikkan tubuhnya menatap Seongwoo.

"Kita boleh tidur seperti ini, tapi aku tidak bisa benar-benar menghadapmu Seongwoo..." Seongwoo tertawa pelan dan mengusap kepala Minhyun, "Seperti tadi juga tidak masalah kok"

Minhyun menatap Seongwoo yang kini menatapnya lembut, sejujurnya ia merasa tidak nyaman dengan tatapan mata Seongwoo yang selembut itu, hanya Jonghyun yang pernah menatapnya seperti ini.

Minhyun mengernyit, lagi-lagi rasa sakit yang sama Minhyun rasakan setiap mengingat Jonghyun. Ia memejamkan matanya dan menarik nafas dalam-dalam.

"Min?"

'Aku percaya Jonghyun' Batin Minhyun memantapkan dirinya.

"Hmm.. Oke, Selamat Malam Seongwoo" Minhyun membalikkan tubuhnya kembali menjadi memunggungi Seongwoo, sedikit berjengit saat merasakan tangan panjang milik Seongwoo yang kembali melingkari pinggangnya.

"Malam Minhyunie..." Nafas hangat Seongwoo tampak menggelitik tengkuk Minhyun, membuat Minhyun sedikit bergidik.

Keheningan yang ada membuat kesadaran Minhyun lama kelamaan menghilang ditambah dengan pengaruh obatnya tidak lama ia bisa merasakan kegelapan menghampiri bersama lelapnya.

Seongwoo menatap sosok yang kini sudah terbaring disampingnya, ia menenggelamkan wajahnya dipucuk kepala Minhyun, menghirupi aroma vanila yang menguar darinya.

Ong tersenyum saat ia mengecupi pangkal kepala Minhyun menunggu reaksi Minhyun seandainya ia masih sadar, namun nihil, Minhyun sudah terlelap dalam karena kelelahan dan pengaruh obat membuatnya tersenyum puas. Seongwoo semakin gencar mengecupi sudut dibelakang telinga Minhyun, ia tidak takut ketahuan karena efek obat Alergi Minhyun yang setara dengan Obat tidur, sehingga tubuh Minhyun saat ini 100% berada dalam kuasanya.

Ia membalikan tubuh Minhyun yang memunggunginya menjadi terlentang, di pandanginya wajah tampan nan manis milik Minhyun yang terlelap.

Saat yang selama ini ditunggu-tunggunya kini berada didepan mata. Ia awalnya mengecup kening Minhyun lembut, mengecup kedua bola mata Minhyun yang tertutup dan perlahan bibirnya membayangi permukaan bibir Minhyun yang sedikit terbuka. Dikecupnya pelan bibir tipis milik Minhyun, 'Maniss...' Pikirnya.

Dikecupnya lagi dan lagi bibir tersebut, sampai kini ia mencumbunya. Tangan kanan Seongwoo yang ia posisikan untuk menahan berat tubuhnya, sedang tangan kirinya kini menarik tengkuk Minhyun dan memperdalam ciumannya.

Rasa manis dari bibir yang tengah dicium olehnya membuat Seongwoo terus ketagihan dan terus menciumi Minhyun. Ia melepaskan cumbuannya saat ia merasa nafas Minhyun mulai tersengal dalam tidurnya.

Seongwoo mengusap saliva yang menghiasi pinggiran bibir Minhyun yang memerah karena cumbuannya. 'Manis yang akan segera kumiliki' Batin Seongwoo.

Ia menurunkan cumbuannya menuju leher jenjang Minhyun yang terekspos dibalik kaos piyama yang dikenakannya.

Dikecupinya sambil sesekali menghisapi area permukaan leher dan pundak Minhyun, berhati-hati agar tidak meninggalkan bekas yang kentara.

Seongwoo menjilati bibirnya yang terasa kering, Ia menarik tubuhnya menjadi terduduk di samping kasurnya.

Bahaya terlalu berbahaya bila ia melanjutkan. Ia harus bersabar dan tetap fokus pada tujuannya. Perlahan dan pasti, itulah motonya.

Ia memandangi Minhyun yang kini mendengkur halus seakan tidak terpangaruh dengan tindakan Seongwoo padanya. 'Tidak sia-sia semua rencanaku hari ini' Seringai Seongwoo.

Ia mencondongkan tubuhnya untuk kembali mengecup bibir menggoda Minhyun.

'Aku harus menuntaskan urusanku kalau aku ingin puas memeluk dirinya malam ini' Seongwoo bangkit dari duduk dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi mereka, membereskan sesuatu yang kini menegang karena berhasil menyentuh Minhyun.

* * *

.

Jaehwan bangun pagi-pagi sekali, ia tidak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak karena bayangan kejadian yang menimpanya menghantui dirinya saat ini. Adegan dimana Minhyun berlari dikejar para sasaeng seakan terus menerus terpatri dalam ingatannya. Membuatnya kesulitan untuk beristirahat.

Jihoon dan Guanlin yang sekamar dengannya tampak sama terganggunya seperti dirinya. Jaehwan bisa merasakan tubuh mereka yang bergonta-ganti posisi, seakan tidak tenang untuk tidur.

Jaehwan melangkahkan kakinya yang terasa berat menuju kamar mandi untuk membasuh mukanya, meski ia merasa amat lelah namun matanya tampaknya tidak bisa diajak kompromi lagi.

Usai membasuh wajahnya, pandangannya tertuju pada jaket hitam milik Minhyun yang tersampir di sofa kamar hotelnya, bersama beberapa barang belanjaan Minhyun yang ia bawakan semalam.

Ia menghela nafas mengingat saat dimana rombongan mereka telah sampai ke area hotel. Manajer Kim yang tampaknya merasa bersalah kepada Minhyun hyung tidak hentinya menanyakan kondisi Minhyun. Daehwi dan Baejin bahkan masih tampak berkaca-kaca saat mereka turun dari fan.

Tapi Minhyun hyung, Minhyun hyung-nya yang memiliki hati seorang angel malah meinta maaf telah membuat mereka cemas dan meminta mereka untuk tidak memberitahu yang lain mengenai insiden yang ada.

Mereka tentu protes, akan sangat tidak adil jika kejadian barusan mereka rahasiakan dari member lain. Tapi Minhyun yang bersikukuh mengatakan bahwa ini adalah kegagalan miliknya yang lalai dalam menjaga mereka, padahal justru dirinya lah yang paling banyak berkorban demi mereka.

Jaehwan mengepalkan tangannya, tindakan Minhyun yang terus menerus mengorbankan diri dan mengabaikan kondisi fisiknya membuat Jaehwan jengah, ia merasa Minhyun hanya terus menerus berusaha menyenangkan dan menenangkan mereka. Bahkan sejujurnya Jaehwan tidak tahu apa yang Minhyun rasakan.

Ia mengambil jaket yang tersampir dan membelalak terkejut melihat kartu hotel milik Minhyun yang tertinggal didalam saku jaketnya.

Seongwoo hyung memang sedang menunggu mereka di lobi saat mereka pulang, membuat mereka yang baru diultimatum Minhyun untuk tidak memberitahu siapapun menjadi sedikit terkejut.

Seongwoo hanya diam saat melihat mereka datang dengan wajah yang pucat dan pias, ia langsung terfokus menatap Minhyun saat melihat nya yang jalan agak timpang.

Jaehwan masih ingat bagaimana ekpresi Seongwoo yang awalnya menatap datar menjadi mengernyit kaget namun ia tidak bertanya apapun kepada mereka dan langsung menarik Minhyun pergi bersamanya.

Ia memandang plastik belanjaan milik Minhyun yang berada dikamarnya, 'Akan kuantarkan saja, agar Minhyun hyung bisa langsung mulai mengepak nanti' Batin Jaehwan.

Jaehwan memilah barang-barang yang sudah dibeli oleh Minhyun, sampai dilihatnya sebuah paper bag yang tampak berbeda dengan barang-barang lain yang dibeli Minhyun.

Didalam paper bag itu terdapat sebuah kotak kayu yang dilapisi oleh pita keemasan. Rasa penasaran menggelayuti perasaan Jaehwan, ia mengambil kotak tersebut, menariknya keluar.

Dipandanginya kotak dalam genggamannya dan perlahan dibukanya, nafasnya tercekat saat melihat isi kotak tersebut, sepasang gelang dengan bandul berbentuk gembok dan kunci dengan ukiran inisial dimasing-masing bandul _M &H_

* * *

.

Jaehwan mengeluarkan kartu kamar milik Minhyun dan Seongwoo, agak sedikit kesusahan karena dia membawa belanjaan milik Minhyun yang tidak terbilang sedikit.

CKLEK

Setelah berhasil membuka pintu mereka, Jaehwan langsung memasuki area tamu kamar Minhyun dan Seongwoo sambil mengedarkan pandangannya kesekelilin ruang melihat seandainya salah satu dari mereka sudah bangun.

Namun kondisi kamar yang sepi membuat Jaehwan yakin kalau mereka berdua masih tidur. Ia memang bangun terlalu pagi. Jaehwan menghembuskan nafasnya, mungkin kalau ia melihat kondisi Minhyun Hyung yang baik-baik saja ia akan dapat melanjutkan tidurnya, pikir Jaehwan.

Maka ia pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju area dimana kasur mereka berada. Awalnya Jaehwan hanya melihat gundukan kepala dari balik selimut. Ia mengernyitkan dirinya melihat kalau ruangan Minhyun dan Seongwoo ternyata single bed, yang berarti mereka berbagi sisi kasur yang sama.

Namun kerutan didahinya semakin dalam saat melihat posisi tidur Minhyun dan Seongwoo. Seongwoo tampak memeluk Minhyun dari belakang. Tangannya memeluk erat pinggang Minhyun dan kepalanya yang tersembunyi dibalik surai hitam Minhyun.

Jantung Jaehwan bertalu-talu melihat pemandangan didepannya. Apalagi saat ia bisa melihat bagaimana telapak tangan Seongwoo yang menyusup masuk kedalam permukaan kaos yang dikenakan Minhyun.

'Po-posisi ini seperti mereka berdua sepasang kekasih' Jaehwan melangkah mundur dengan perlahan dari ruangan tersebut.

'Ta-tapi bukankah Minhyun hyung dan Jonghyun hyung?'

Jaehwan menggiti bibirnya tanda ia gelisah, perlahan berusaha tidak meninggalkan suara Jaehwan keluar dari kamar tersebut dengan rasa sesak.

* * *

.

Kalau Ong Seongwoo ditanya, kapan kau merasa orang yang paling bahagia didunia? Mungkin saat ini adalah jawab Seongwoo.

Seongwoo tertidur amat nyenyak semalam, seusai menuntaskan hasratnya, Seongwoo kembali menyusup kedalam selimut mereka dan menarik Minhyun mendekat dalam pelukannya.

Ia menarik tangan Minhyun dan menciuminya lembut, 'Betapa menyenangkannya seandainya aku bisa melakukan ini setiap hari'.

Ia mengecup pucuk kepala Minhyun sekali lagi dan menenggelamkan dirinya dalam aroma vanila yang menguar dari surai hitam Minhyun.

Paginya Minhyun tampak masih belum terbangun dari tidurnya, membuat Seongwoo kembali menyusupkan wajahnya diceruk leher Minhyun. Menghisap dalam-dalam aroma memabukan yang hanya dimiliki oleh seorang Hwang Minhyun. Ia baru akan memejamkan matanya kembali saat merasakan seseorang membuka pintu hotelnya. Bunyi plastik yang bergesekan menyapa pendengarannya, "Minhyun hyung?" Sebuah panggilan berbisik milik Jaehwan membuat Seongwoo mendenguskan nafasnya kesal.

'Mau apa dia?' Pikir Seongwoo namun ia masih belum beranjak dari tempatnya.

Ia bisa merasakan langkah Jaehwan yang mendekatinya dan langkah itu terdiam, Seongwoo menyeringai kecil seakan bisa membaca pikiran Jaehwan saat ini. Ia mendengarkan selama beberapa saat langkah pergi Jaehwan.

CKLEK

Bunyi pintu yang tertutup membuat Seongwoo terkekeh senang.

* * *

.

Minhyun bangun beberapa jam berikutnya, penciumannya dipenuhi oleh aroma semerbak teh dan roti bakar hangat membuatnya mengerang bangun karena lapar.

Ia menguletkan tubuhnya yang terasa pegal dan mengucek matanya pelan.

"Ong..?" Suara seraknya yang memanggil Seongwoo membuat Seongwoo terkekeh mendatanginya.

"Aku disini Min.." Seongwoo muncul sambil membawa baki berisi sarapan milik Minhyun.

"Kenapa kau sudah rapih? Pukul berapa ini?" Minhyun menguap lebar berusaha mengusir kantuk dari matanya.

"Pukul 11 siang Min, kau tidur pulas sekali.. aku tidak tega membangunkanmu" Seongwoo mengusapi rambut Minhyun yang tampak mencuat berantakan, berusaha merapikan surai hitam tersebut.

"Loh? Bukannya hari ini kita mau kepantai? Kenapa kau masih disini?" Minhyun berusaha menahan tangan Seongwoo yang masih bermain di surai hitamnya.

"Aku menemanimu disini saja, lagian kau tidak mungkin main di pantai kan?" Seongwoo terkekeh saat melihat Minhyun merenggut ketika ia mengelusi rambut halusnya.

"Ong, sudah deh.. biarkan saja nanti sehabis aku mandi juga rapi kok" Minhyun menggeser duduknya menjauhi tangan Seongwoo.

"Rambutmu halus sekali Min, aku senang memegangnya" Seongwoo tersenyum melihat Minhyun yang merona, 'Lebih indah lagi karena alasannya itu adalah aku' batinnya.

"Jisung hyung bagaimana?"

"Jisung hyung malah menyuruhmu beristirahat karena mendengar insiden kemarin"

Minhyun yang awalnya menyenderkan tubuhnya langsung menegakan dirinya, "Da-darimana Jisung hyung tau?" Seongwoo tersenyum maklum melihat ekspresi bersalah Minhyun.

"Maknae kita, Daehwi dan Baejin menangis semalam dikamar Jisung. Mereka bercerita tentang kejadian semalam" Ong menyodorkan segelas air kepada Minhyun yang terlihat memucat.

"Jisung hyung awalnya memarahi mereka kenapa tidak dari awal bercerita, tapi mereka bilang engkau melarangnya"

Minhyun meminum air yang disodorkan Seongwoo, matanya masih membulat kaget mendnegar penjelasan Seongwoo.

"Ia menyesali sikap sembronomu namun berterimakasih juga karena tidak ada yang terluka, meski untuk bagian itu aku tidak begitu setuju karena yah.. kau tahu.. alergimu.." Minhyun meringis mendengar ucapan Seongwoo.

"Tadi pagi Jisung hyung mampir dan menjelaskan semuanya, karena kau masih tidur jadi ia membiarkanmu untuk beristirahat saja. Yang lain juga tidak keberatan" Seongwoo duduk disamping Minhyun.

"Hei, jangan pasang raut wajah seperti itu Min.." Seongwoo menepuk kedua pipi Minhyun.

"Kau sudah melakukan hal hebat, benar-benar hebat" Pujinya sambil mengusapi pipi Minhyun dengan ibu jarinya yang masih menakup wajah tampan itu.

"Karena itu, hapus pikiran negatifmu"

Minhyun mengangguk mendengar ucapan Seongwoo, ia bersyukur memiliki teman seperti Seongwoo.

"Oke, jadi sekarang, Kau mau makan dulu atau mau mandi?" Seongwoo menjulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Minhyun bangun.

"Aku mau mandi dulu, tubuhku terasa lengket" Keluh Minhyun.

"Oke, aku diruang TV yah.."

* * *

.

Minhyun memakan sarapanya dalam diam, Seongwoo yang tengah menonton disampingnya memandang Minhyun bingun yang sekekali mengerutkan keningnya melihat sesuatu dilayar ponselnya,

"Ada apa Min?" Ia mencondongkan tubuhnya melirik dari balik punggung Minhyun sesuatu yang mengganggu dirinya.

Melihat artikel yang ditunjukan oleh Daniel semalam kini tengah dibaca Minhyun membuatnya menatap maklum. Ia bisa melihat Minhyun menggiti bibirnya tanda ia gelisah,

"Ahh, Aku membacanya kemarin.. " Seongwoo melihat Minhyun kini terbangun tiba-tiba dari bangkunya, "Maaf Seongwoo, aku harus pergi dulu" Minhyun pun melangkah kearah balkon kamar mereka, membuka pintu lalu menguncinya kembali.

* * *

.

Minhyun menggigit bibirnya gelisah, Ia tahu ia bisa mempercai Jonghyun. Namun yang ia takutkan adalah apakah Jonghyun akan mempercayainya?

Seharusnya kemarin ia langsung menghubungi Jonghyun, seharusnya ia harus lebih persisten mengirim pesan ke Jonghyun atau berusaha menelponnya. Seharusnya ia lebih berani dan bukannya menjadi pengecut dan menunggu Jonghyun menjawab pesannya.

"Jonghyuniie kumohon angkat teleponnya" Tangan Minhyun bergetar, ia takut. Melihat foto ong yang memeluknya seperti itu ia benar-benar takut, takut jonghyun akan salah faham dengannya.

 _Nomor yang anda tuju sedang berada diluar servis Area_

Minhyun terduduk ditempatnua berdiri seluruh tubuhnya bergetar sekarang, perasaannya kalut.

"Jonghyunie... "

"Jonghyunie... "

Bagaikan sebuah mantra, Minhyun terus mengucapkan nama Jonghyun berharap angin dapat menyampaikan isi hatinya kepada Jonghyun, "Percayalah padaku... " Bisiknya lirih.

* * *

.

.

.

TBC End of Part 5

.

.

.

* * *

 **Lil Notes:**

Sesuai dengan janji lil, lil double update kisah ini sebagai ucapan terimakasih.

Untuk Chapter ini rating lil rubah, jadi kalau ada diantara kalian yg ga nyaman bacanya, just leave :))

Makasih buat kritik dan saran yang sudah kalian sampein buat lil, Terimakasih juga buat kata2 semangat kalian, lil bener2 merasa bangga punya reader yg selalu dukung lil smpe saat ini.

Today, is my b'day can i get shoutout from u guys? :")

Thank u in advanve..

Dan seperti biasa, jangan lupa tinggalin review kalian guyss! XD

With love,

Lilcutebear


	6. Chapter 6

**-Love (is) Pain-**

(Sequel of If It's You)

 **.**

 **Disclaimer:**

I don't own anything except this story..

 **Character:**

Hwang Minhyun (M)

Kim Jonghyun (M)

Ong Seongwoo (M)

And All member of Wanna One & NU'EST

 **Genres:**

Drama, Romance, Hurt/Comfort

 **Warning:**

Boy X Boy, Typo, OOC, I really sorry for every Ong Stans out there..

Pairing:

2hyun, Onghwang

.

* * *

 **Summary:**

Jonghyun yang cemburu kini mulai mengabaikan Minhyun, membuat Seongwoo semakin leluasa menjalankan rencananya, mendapatkan hati Minhyun seutuhnya.

* * *

 **Chapter** **6** **–** **Reason to Stay**

Minhyun mencoba berkali-kali menghubungi ponsel Jonghyun, namun semua panggilannya seakan tidak tersambung dan malah terhubung dengan pesan suara milik Jonghyun. Ia mondar-mandir melangkah mengelilingi balkon kamar mereka, dipijatnya keningnya yang mulai terasa pening.

Perasaannya mencelos melihat artikel yang dibacanya tadi, mulai dari foto Seongwoo yang memeluknya, isi artikel tersebut hingga komen para fans mereka yang membaca artikel tersebut. Semuanya kacau. Tubuh Minhyun bergetar membayangkan bagaimana respon Jonghyun seandainya ia melihat isi artikel itu, melihat bagaimana artikel tersebut merupakan top news disalah satu website ternama bukan tidak mungkin Jonghyun sudah melihatnya.

Minhyun takut, ia takut dengan respon Jonghyun saat melihat foto tersebut, dan ia takut Jonghyun tidak lagi mempercayainya, dan hubungan mereka. Ia berusaha menepis perasaan negative yang ia rasakan, namun posisi mereka yang sedang terpisah seperti ini membuat perasaan Minhyun tidak begitu tenang.

Ia mengakhiri panggilan kesekiannya dan mencoba menelpon Minki sekarang, berharap sang maknae akan menjawab telepon miliknya.

.

* * *

Minki memandang ponselnya yang kini bergetar, menandakan panggilan masuk dari Minhyun kepadanya. Ia menengok kearah Jonghyun yang menggelengkan kepalanya, "Jangan diangkat" Ia bisa mendengar Jonghyun berbisik pelan.

Minki menggigit bibirnya, ia sesungguhnya merasa sangat tidak suka mendengar permintaan Jonghyun kepada mereka pagi itu.

" _Jangan angkat ponsel kalian apabila Minhyun menelpon"_

Minki tidak rela, Jonghyun bahkan tidak mengemukakan alasannya melarang mereka mengangkat telepon dari Minhyun. Ponselnya kembali bergetar menandakan panggilan kesekian Minhyun.

"Tapi Jonghyun-"

"Kumohon Minki, sekali ini saja.. Aku masih belum siap berbicara dengan Minhyun" Jonghyun memotong ucapan penuh ragu Minki, membuat sang Maknae menggigiti bibirnya bimbang.

"Aku akan menghubunginya nanti, selepas aku bisa menenangkan diriku, untuk sekarang..." Jonghyun mengepalkan tangannya.

"Aku mohon..." Jonghyun berkata lirih, membuat Minki mau tidak mau akhirnya menghela nafas berat dan mematikan ponselnya.

'Maafkan aku Minhyun' Batin Minki.

Ia pun menghampiri Jonghyun yang masih termenung ditempatnya berdiri, mengusapi pundak sang leader yang tampak lesu. Berita yang dilihat Jonghyun semalam tampaknya memberi pukulan yang cukup telak untuk Jonghyun.

Minki bisa melihat kantung mata yang menghiasi mata sang leader yang biasanya dipenuhi oleh binar semangat, kini tampak diselimuti kesedihan dan kepedihan, membuat Minki merasa kasihan dengan Jonghyun.

"Maafkan aku, tapi mungkin kita bisa mendengarkan penjelasan Minhyun secara langsung, sehingga kita bisa menghindari kesalahpahaman lebih lanjut Jjong" Minki berusaha memberikan pendapatnya kepada Jonghyun yang masih terdiam.

"Aku tahu, tapi aku tidak siap mendengar suara Minhyun untuk saat ini" Jonghyun menarik nafas dalam dan menghembuskannya, "Pikiranku sedang kalut, aku takut berbicara dengan Minhyun disaat aku tidak bisa berpikir jernih seperti ini" Terangnya.

Minki memeluk singkat Jonghyun, "Percayalah Minhyun bukanlah orang seperti itu"

Jonghyun terpaku diam, ia sangat ingin mempercayai ucapan Minki dan mengangkat telepon Minhyun, namun hatinya bimbang, ia takut ketika ia mengangkat telepon Minhyun, ucapan maaflah yang akan terucap dari bibir kekasihnya.

Jonghyun tahu tindakannya yang lari dari masalah bukan lah hal yang tepat, tapi ia sendiri ingin menenangkan dirinya dahulu sebelum berbicara dengan Minhyun, meredakan perasaan cemburu yang menggerogoti hati dan jiwanya.

"Jonghyun, Minki?" Kepala Aaron tampak menyembul dari arah pintu dorm mereka mengagetkan kedua insan tersebut.

"Ne, Aaron Hyung?" Minki melepaskan pelukannya dari Jonghyun dan menghampiri Aaron.

"Ayo kita mulai berangkat latihan, Dongho sudah uring-uringan sedari tadi karena permintaanmu yang aneh, jangan bikin ia semakin kesal" Aaron tersenyum kecut menatap Jonghyun, membuat sang Leader NU'EST menarik nafas berat.

"Ne, maafkan aku hyung. Ayo kita pergi" Mereka melangkah meninggalkan dorm mereka bersama dengan terputusnya panggilan Minhyun dari ponsel Jonghyun.

.

* * *

Minhyun menatap Ponsel dalam genggamannya kalut, selama mereka berpacaran, Jonghyun hampir tidak pernah mengabaikan panggilannya, tidak pernah sekalipun. Sempat terbersit dalam benaknya kalau mereka sedang sibuk latihan, namun apabila sampai Minki pun tidak mengangkat ponselnya, itu berarti mereka menghindarinya.

Minhyun bisa merasakan matanya mulai berembun panas. Ia memejamkan matanya erat, berharap ini semua hanya mimpi buruknya saja. Dan bila ia membuka matanya ia akan terbangun dari kenyataan pahit didepannya. Namun saat iris hitamnya terbuka, sebuah pemahaman menyakitkan tertanam dalam benaknya, bahwa Jonghyun, menolak berbicara dengannya.

.

* * *

Seongwoo memandang Minhyun yang terdiam disampingnya selama mengepak. Seongwoo tahu apa yang menjadi akar pikiran pria manis disampingnya, ia hanya pura-pura tidak tahu dan berusaha bersikap seperti biasa. Ia memandang koper miliknya yang sudah rapih dan beranjak dari tempatnya kearah Minhyun.

"Minhyun..." Seongwoo bertumpu pada kedua lututnya didepan Minhyun, membuat pemuda Hwang itu mendongakan wajahnya menatap Seongwoo.

"Ya Seongwoo?" Minhyun menatap Seongwoo hampa, membuat Seongwoo menghela nafas dan membawa Minhyun kedalam pelukannya.

"S-seongwoo?" Minhyun merasakan bagaimana tangan Seongwoo melingkari tubuhnya.

"Aku-" Minhyun terhenyak dalam pelukan Seongwoo, ia berusaha melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan Seongwoo. Namun satu kalimat pamungkas dari Seongwoo mampu meruntuhkan pertahanan dirinya.

"Menangislah..."

Minhyun yang awalnya berontak dalam pelukan Seongwoo kini menghentikan rontaannya dan tanpa sadar perlahan, dengan tangan yang bergetar memegang ujung kemeja yang dikenakan Seongwoo.

"Seongwoo-ah.." Suara lirih Minhyun membuat Seongwoo mengeratkan pelukannya.

"J-Jonghyunie..." Seongwoo bisa merasakan tubuh Minhyun yang bergetar hebat dalam pelukannya.

"Jjonghyu-... hiks... n-nie.." Seongwoo merasakan kemeja bagian depannya yang kini mulai terasa basah karena airmata Minhyun.

Tubuh Minhyun yang bergetar semakin hebat bukti bahwa ia berusaha mati-matian menahan isakan tangisnya. Namun remasan tangan Minhyun pada ujung kemeja Seongwoo berkata segalanya.

Seongwoo tahu saat ini, Hati milik Minhyun pasti bak tersayat-sayat belati tajam karena diabaikan oleh Jonghyun.

"Ssshh.." Seongwoo melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang dan kepala Minhyun, mendekapnya erat, "Menangislah, keluarkan semua rasa sakit yang kau pendam Minhyunie..." bisik Seongwoo lembut dipucuk kepala Minhyun.

Dan iapun mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh kurus Minhyun, semakin menenggelamkan wajah bersimbah air mata milik Minhyun dalam dadanya.

"Menangislah sepuasnya tuk hari ini, karena aku berjanji kau tidak akan menangis untuk alasan yang sama esok hari Minhyunie..." Seongwoo mengecup pucuk kepala Minhyun dengan lembut, menghirup aroma vanila yang menguar dari tubuh pemuda dipelukannya.

'Step by Step, Akan ku pastikan kau menjadi milikku Hwang Minhyun.'

.

* * *

Jonghyun mengusapi wajahnya berusaha menghapus penat yang ia rasakan. Sehabis bertengkar dengan Dongho tadi pikirannya semakin terasa tidak fokus, berkali-kali ia melupakan tempo gerakan tarian mereka, membuat mereka berkali-kali harus mengulang sesi latihannya.

Ia bisa mendengar dengusan nafas Dongho yang kesal karena dirinya, namun ia berusaha tidak menggubrisnya.

"Kita Break dulu sebentar, Jonghyun-ah aku harap sehabis istirahat nanti perhatianmu sudah terfokus dalam sesi latihan ini" Suara lantang pelatih dance mereka terdengar menusuk bagi semua yang hadir dalam ruangan itu, tapi Jonghyun hanya mengangguk sambil menundukan kepalanya, ia memang pantas mendapat teguran dalam benaknya.

Ia berjalan menuju sudut ruang latihan, berusaha mengabaikan tatapan iba para membernya.

Jonghyun memejamkan matanya saat dirinya sudah duduk bersandar disalah satu dinding kaca ruang latihan, merasakan perasaan sedih dan sakit yang tidak bisa jelaskan, 'Apakah kau menangis Minhyunie?' Jonghyun memegang dadanya yang terasa sesak, 'Kenapa kau menangis? Seharusnya aku yang merasa sedih Minhyunie' Jonghyun mengepalkan tangannya erat saat dirinya terbayang foto Seongwoo yang memeluk Minhyun yang tampak bersedih.

"Bisakah aku mempercayaimu?" Bisiknya lirih kepada angin.

.

* * *

Seongwoo tengah mengusapi permukaan tangan Minhyun yang duduk disampingnya, berusaha memberikan kehangatan kepada tangan Minhyun yang terasa dingin.

Disampingnya Minhyun berkali-kali mengusapi air mata yang masih mengalir dari mata indahnya, "Jangan terlalu digosok Minhyunie.. Nanti matamu membengkak" Seongwoo menahan tangan Minhyun yang masih terasa bergetar.

"Ma-maaf" Suara parau Minhyun membuat Seongwoo meringis. Ia pun bangkit dari duduknya dan pergi menuju nakas tempat tidur mereka. Diambilnya obat milik Minhyun yang diletakkan disana,

"Minum ini dulu, aku akan membantumu membereskan barang-barang milikmu" Seongwoo menyodorkan segelas air kearah Minhyun yang masih terdiam.

"Minhyunie.." Seongwoo menakup pipi tirus Minhyun dan mengusapi permukaannya lembut.

"Minum dulu obatnya yah..." Minhyun menatap Seongwoo dengan mata membulat karena terkejut, tapi ia segera menguasai diri dan menganggukan kepalanya.

"Anak pintar" Ucap Seongwoo jenaka, yang berhasil memancing seulas senyum dari bibir pucat Minhyun.

"Terimakasih yah Ong.." Minhyun memberikan kembali gelas air yang sudah diminumnya kearah Seongwoo. Soengwoo tersenyum lembut menatap Minhyun,

" _Anything for You,_ Minhyunie.."

Nafas Minhyun tercekat, tatapan mata Seongwoo yang amat lembut membuatnya teringat akan tatapan Jonghyun kepadanya. Matanya kembali memanas saat mengingat Jonghyun, Seongwoo yang tampak menyadari arah pikiran Minhyun tiba-tiba mencondongkan wajahnya kearah Minhyun dan,

CUP

Minhyun mengerjapkan matanya terkejut saat merasakan bibir Seongwoo mengecup pipinya cepat, tanpa bisa ia tahan pipinya bersemu merah.

"Se-seongwoo?" Minhyun langsung memegangi area bekas kecupan Seongwoo dan menatap Seongwoo terkejut.

"Aku tidak suka melihat wajahmu yang pucat Minhyunie, rona merah lebih pantas menghiasinya" Minhyun menatap ragu Seongwoo.

"Kalau kau memikirkan Jonghyun, anggap saja ini sebagai pembalasan baginya karena mengabaikanmu" Minhyun tertunduk mendengar ucapan Seongwoo.

"Aku tidak akan pernah bisa membalas Jonghyun Seongwoo, lagipula ini semua salahku, bahkan kini aku sampai melibatkanmu segala" Minhyun memainkan jemarinya.

"STOP" Seongwoo langsung menepuk pipi Minhyun lembut dan menariknya tuk memandangnya.

"Kalau Jonghyun memang mencintaimu, ia pasti akan mempercayaimu.. Namun, melihat sikapnya yang mengabaikanmu, menandakan keraguannya terhadapmu Minhyunie.." Seongwoo melepaskan tangannya dan mengelusi surai hitam Minhyun.

"Jangan menyalahkan dirimu atas sesuatu yang tidak kau lakukan" Seongwoo menatap Minhyun dalam,

"Tapi, Aku memahami perasaan Jonghyun, Ong-.".

"Kenapa kau selalu membela Jonghyun?" Seongwoo memotong kasar ucapan Minhyun membuat pemuda Hwang itu menatapnya terkejut.

"Ka-Karena aku percaya padanya.." Bisik Minhyun sambil menundukan wajahnya.

"Hahaha" Seongwoo tertawa tidak percaya mendengar ucapan Minhyun.

"Bagaimana kau mempercayai orang yang bahkan tidak mempercayaimu?" Bentakan Seongwoo membuat Minhyun berjengit takut dan melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Seongwoo.

Seongwoo kini mengguncang pundak Minhyun kasar, "Dimana Jonghyun saat semestinya ia ada? Dimana Jonghyun saat kau menangis? Dimana Jonghyun saaat kau membutuhkannya! Aku yang selalu berada didekatmu Minhyun!"

Seongwoo menarik nafas tersengal-sengal, ia memandang Minhyun yang kini semakin memucat didepannya.

"Aku selalu berada disampingmu, selalu ada disaat kau membutuhkanku.. Kenapa masih saja Jonghyun yang kau pikirkan? Tidak adakah sedikitpun celah untukku Minhyun?" Seongwoo kini menaruh kepalanya kearah pundak Minhyun yang kini mulai bergetar pelan.

"Aku mencintaimu, Hwang Minhyun..."

DEG

DEG

DEG

Hati Minhyun mencelos mendengar ucapan Seongwoo ia bisa merasakan tubuh Seongwoo yang kini tengah bertumpu pada pundaknya bergetar. Ia seakan tidak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya terucap dari mulut Seongwoo. Seongwoo yang selama ini ia anggap bak sahabatnya sendiri ternyata memendam rasa untuknya.

Ia terdiam ditempatnya duduk, tidak mampu berkata apapun. Nafasnya sedikit berjengit merasakan Seongwoo kembali memeluknya.

"Aku selalu menyukaimu, sedari dulu.. Kenapa kau tidak pernah memandangku Minhyun?" suara Seongwoo yang lirih membuat Minhyun mengigit bibirnya. Ia masih tidak bergeming dalam pelukan Seongwoo.

"Selama ini aku tidak pernah menunjukan perasaanku karena aku tahu, aku tidak akan pernah bisa memilikimu seutuhnya, tapi sekarang melihat perlakuan Jonghyun yang mengabaikanmu seperti sekarang membuatku geram..." Seongwoo mengepalkan tangannya yang memeluk Minhyun.

"Ia tidak pantas memilikimu.." Ucapan Seongwoo seakan menyadarkan Minhyun, ia segera berusaha melepaskan pelukan Seongwoo dari dirinya.

"Hentikan Seongwoo, ini salah.." Minhyun mendorong Seongwoo menjauh dan bangkit dari duduknya. Wajahnya memerah dengan nafas yang tersengal ia berjalan menjauhi Seongwoo,

GREP

Seongwoo menarik pergelangan tangan Minhyun, memaksa pemuda manis itu untuk kembali menghadapnya.

"Kenapa salah? Aku hanya menyatakan perasaanku kepadamu. Aku muak menjadi bayang-bayang Jonghyun, aku muak melihatmu terluka karena pemuda itu. Ia tidak pantas melukaimu.."

"Tapi Jonghyun tidak pernah melukaiku, aku lah yang melukainya terlebih dahulu.. Melukai kepercayaan Jonghyun.. " Minhyun menggigit bibirnya keras berusaha menahan tangis nya yang kembali pecah.

"Berhenti, kumohon berhentilah menyalahkan dirimu terus menerus Minhyunie.." Seongwoo kembali berusaha memeluk Minhyun,

"Ti-tidak, kumohon jangan.." Minhyun melangkah mundur menghindari Seongwoo. Membuat Seongwoo tersenyum kecut.

"Hah, kau tahu kenapa aku takut menyatakan perasaanku Min? Aku takut seperti inilah responmu terhadapku. Kau akan menjauhiku, kau akan membenciku.." Seongwoo melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada Minhyun.

"Padahal aku hanya ingin memberimu sebuah pilihan, pilihan dimana kau bisa tetap bahagia meski tanpa Jonghyun didalamnya.." Bahu Seongwoo yang merosot membuat Minhyun terdiam.

"Padahal aku hanya ingin memberitahumu bahwa ada orang lain yang juga mencintaimu Min.. Harusnya aku tahu inilah harga yang harus ku bayar.. Sekarang kau akan menjauhiku kan?"

Tatapan mata terluka Seongwoo kearahnya membuat nafas Minhun tercekat.

"S-seongwoo..." Minhyun mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

"Tidak bolehkah aku mencintaimu?" Bisik Seongwoo lirih.

"T-tentu saja boleh, perasaan seseorang itu tidak akan bisa dilarang Seongwoo.." Jawab Minhyun lirih.

"Lalu, apakah kau akan menjauhiku?"

DEG

Minhyun menatap Seongwoo nanar, disatu sisi hatinya berteriak kepadanya untuk segera pergi meninggalkan Seongwoo. Namun sisi lain hatinya bimbang, Seongwoo sudah menjadi teman yang baik untuknya selama ini. Apakah karena hal ini ia harus menjauhinya?

Seongwoo mengangkat kedua tangannya seakan menyerah, "Maafkan aku" Bisiknya, "Kau bisa mengabaikan perkataanku yang sebelumnya" Seongwoo tertawa sedih,

"Tapi Kumohon, jangan menjauhiku Minhyunie.. Kumohon... " Seongwoo tertunduk dalam membuat perasaan bersalah meliputi hati Minhyun.

Ia mengigit bibirnya kalut, 'Bagaimana bisa ia melukai perasaan Seongwoo juga?'

Minhyun mendekati Seongwoo perlahan, dielusnya punggung lengan Seongwoo pelan, "Maafkan aku Seongwoo.." suara Minhyun membuat Seongwoo mengangkat wajahnya dan memandang Minhyun sedih.

"Aku, mungkin tidak bisa menerima perasaanmu tapi..." Minhyun menggenggam jemari Seongwoo lembut, "Terimakasih, telah mencintai diriku, aku.. " Minhyun menatap Seongwoo yang kini menatapnya penuh harap, "Aku tidak akan menjauhimu.." baru sepersekian detik Minhyun berucap tubuhnya sudah kembali dipeluk erat oleh Seongwoo.

"Terimakasih Minhyunie... Terimakasih..." Pelukan tiba-tiba Seongwoo seakan ikut menghentak jiwa Minhyun. Ia memandang Seongwoo yang kini memeluknya sambil tidak henti berucap kata syukur. Membuat wajah Minhyun kembali memanas, sebuah pikiran berbahaya terbersit dalam benaknya, 'Bagaimana kalau Seongwoo menjadi kekasihnya?'

Minhyun langsung menggelengkan kepalanya berusaha menghapus pikiran nya yang mulai tidak sehat.

Jonghyun adalah rumahnya, Jonghyun adalah tempatnya untuk kembali.

Ia hanya berharap alasan tersebut mampu membuatnya untuk tetap kuat mempercayai dan setia kepada Jonghyun.

'Aku mencintai Jonghyun' Batinnya mantap.

.

* * *

Seongwoo menikmati sisa harinya bersama dengan Minhyun dengan penuh semangat, setelah pernyataan cintanya kepada Minhyun, awalnya situasi canggung tidak bisa mereka hindari. Namun, perlahan melihat Seongwoo yang tetap bersikap seperti biasa kepadanya membuat Minhyun sedikit rileks.

Ia pun berusaha bersikap seperti biasa kepada Seongwoo, meski tanpa ia sadari jantungnya kadang berdetak lebih cepat saat posisi mereka berdekatan ditambah lagi, Seongwoo pun menjadi lebih gentle dan lembut kepadanya.

Maknae mereka nyaris menubruk Minhyun saat mereka melihat nya di Lobby hotel saat mereka Check Out. Berkali-kali mereka berucap maaf dan berjanji tidak akan merepotkan Minhyun kedepannya.

Minhyun seperti biasa hanya tersenyum lembut dan menenangkan para Maknae, mengelusi pucuk kepala mereka satu persatu. Tubuhnya sempat ditarik lepas dari pelukan Daehwi dan Jinyoung sebelum pelukan lain menggantikan mereka. Jisung memeluknya sambil tidak henti mengomel memarahinya.

Minhyun lagi-lagi hanya tersenyum dan mendengarkan keluhan Jisung, member lain hanya tersenyum melihat adegan didepan mereka. Hanya satu orang yang tampak mengernyit memandang senyuman Minhyun.

'Apa yang kau sembunyikan Minhyun hyung?' Jaehwan menatap Minhyun lekat-lekat, berusaha menemukan hal yang mengganjal dihatinya.

Ia melihat Seongwoo yang membawakan koper milik Minhyun, sebelum diambil kembali oleh Minhyun.

Ia bisa mendengar suara Minhyun yang mengeluh kepada Seongwoo untuk tidak terus menerus membantunya.

'Pagi ini pun posisi mereka...' Jaehwan menggelengkan kepalanya berusaha menghapus memori ingatannya dipagi hari, tepukan seseorang dipundaknya membuatnya mengerlingkan wajahnya.

"Jaehwan Hyung?" Jihoon menatap cemas kearahnya, keningnya yang berkerut tampaknya memancing kekhawatiran Jihoon.

"Tidak apa-apa, Jihoon" Jaehwan berusaha menenangkan Jihoon yang menatapnya ragu.

"Ada apa?" Bisiknya pelan.

Jaehwan kembali mengarahkan pandangannya kearah Seongwoo yang masih setia mengikuti Minhyun, ia bisa melihat bagaimana tangan Seongwoo bersandar kasual pada punggung Minhyun.

"Apa kau mengkhawatirkan yang kupikirkan hyung?" Suara kecil Jihoon membuat Jaehwan mengigiti bibirnya gelisah,

"Aku hanya berharap kecemasan ku ini tidak beralasan Jihoonie.."

"Tapi, kau lihat artikel itu kan Hyung?"

Jaehwan menatap Jihoon bimbang, "Kita bicarakan nanti saat kita sudah kembali ke SEOUL"

Jihoon mengangguk mendengar jawaban Jaehwan, ia mengikuti Jaehwan menaiki bus yang akan mengantar mereka ke bandara.

Namun pandangannya tetap tidak terlepas dari Minhyun dan Seongwoo.

.

* * *

Selama di Bus Seongwoo tidak hentinya bercerita kepada Minhyun yang duduk disampingnya, Minhyun sesekali menimpali ceritanya dan memakan makanan yang ia sodorkan.

Ia bisa melihat Minhyun yang beberapa kali menguap karena kantuk, ia pun menggenggam tanagn Minhyun dan mengelusinya.

"Bersabar yah, kau bisa tidur sepuasnya di pesawat nanti" Minhyun mengangguk dan berusaha membuat matanya terjaga sambil terus mendengarkan cerita Seongwoo.

.

* * *

Dipesawat Seongwoo tersenyum licik saat mendengar kekecewaan Daehwi dan Jinyoung yang tidak bisa duduk sebarisan dengan Minhyun. Ia kini merangkul pemuda manis disampingnya yang sudah mulai memejamkan matanya yang mengantuk. Minhyun yang sedang berusaha keras menjaga agar matanya tetap terbuka tanpa sadar menyenderkan dirinya pada tubuh Seongwoo.

"Tunggu yah, Min" Seongwoo membimbing Minhyun menuju kursi mereka dan mengarahkan Minhyun agar duduk terlebih dahulu sementara ia menaruh koper milik mereka.

"Huft akhirnya" Ia mendudukan dirinya disamping Minhyun yang sudah mulai memejamkan matanya, Seongwoo tertawa pelan dan mengusap surai hitam Minhyun lembut.

"Tidurlah"

Minhyun yang sudah berada dibatas ambang sadar sedikit mengernyitkan dahinya saat merasakan kecupan Seongwoo di pucuk kepalanya.

"Ong... Ja-.. ngan ci...um" Minhyun bergumam pelan dan menarik tangannya yang berada dalam genggaman Seongwoo. Ia segera menarik dirinya yang bersandar ke bahu Seongwoo menjadi bersandar pada sisi lain bangkunya.

Seongwoo menghela nafas menahan kesal dan membiarkan Minhyun sejenak. Ia melipat tangannya dan memandang lurus kedepan berdecak tidak suka.

Beberapa saat setelah meyakini bahwa Minhyun sudah terlelap ia melirik kearah Minhyun yang kini terlelap dengan posisi menyandar pada jendela pesawat, Seongwoo menarik tubuh Minhyun perlahan agar kembali bersandar dibahunya.

"Hmmngh..." Minhyun sedikit mengerang saat Seongwoo merubah posisi tidurnya namun kembali terlelap saat Seongwoo merangkul tubuhnya.

'Seandainya kau bisa segera menjadi milikku' batin Seongwoo

Dibelai lembut pipi tirus Minhyun, sambil tersenyum lembut.

Panggil ia gila, tapi Ong Seongwoo adalah orang yang sangat ambisius, dan ia terbiasa mendapatkan semua yang diinginkannya, baik itu Karir, Posisi bahkan cinta.

Ia akan melakukan apa saja untuk membuat sosok dismpingnya menjadi miliknya. Meski harus dengan cara menyakiti Minhyun terlebih dahulu, namun apabila itu harga yang harus dibayarnya demi memiliki Minhyun apapun akan ia tempuh.

Ia akan menyembuhkan luka minhyun dan perlahan, saat hati minhyun mulai terbuka ia akan segera mengklaimnya.

Ong menyungingkan senyum kemenangan, tangannya menarik pundak minhyun agar bisa semakin erat merangkulnya. Tangan satunya, memainkan jemari putih minhyun dengan lembut.

Letak bangku minhyun dan dirinya yang sedikit lebih jauh dari member lain membuat Ong lebih leluasa dan berani. Ia membawa tangan kanan minhyun pada bibirnya dan dikecupnya sayang.

'Ahh andai waktu bisa berhenti sekarang' pikir Seongwoo.

Minhyun menggumam dalam tidurnya dan tanpa sadar membenamkan diri semakin dalam pada pundak ong.

Ong tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyum nya lagi sekarang, dia menggenggam tangan minhyun, ibu jarinya sesekali mengelus permukan jemari itu.

Ia merebahkan dirinya pada pucuk kepala minhyun menghirup dalam-dalam aroma memabukan milik Minhyun.

'Segera' batinnya.

.

* * *

Sudah setengah perjalanan dari sesi penerbangan mereka dan jihoon masih belum bisa tidur sama sekali, Guanlin yang duduk disampingnya bahkan sudah terlelap puas sekali. Kondisi pesawat memang cukup temaram menilik sebagian besar penumpangnya tengah tertidur lelap.

Jihoon bangkit dari kursinya, berniat mencari Minhyun. Ia ingin bertukar tempat sejenak dengan Ong agar bisa duduk bersama hyung favoritenya itu. Mungkin duduk bersama Minhyun dapat membuatnya lebih tenang dan nyaman, lagipula Hyungnya tampak sedih. Membuat Jihoon ingin menghibur dan menenangkan Minhyun

Mendekati tempat duduk Minhyun dan Seongwoo, langkah jihoon terhenti.

Ia bisa melihat bagaimana tangan Ong yang merangkul pundak mihyun dan tangan lain yang kini menggengam jemari Minhyun. Belum lagi senyum kepuasan yang jelas disunggingkan Oleh Seongwoo dalam tidurnya.

Jihoon terdiam, perasaan gelisah langsung melandanya.

'Apakah Seongwoo hyung menyukai minhyun hyung?' jihoon mengernyitkan dahinya.

'Tapi bukankah Jonghyun hyung adalah kekasih Minhyun hyung? '

Jihoon mendekati mereka perlahan, melihat bagaimana lengan ong melingkar protektif pada bahu minhyun.

'Aku harap dugaanku salah' Jihoon menatap nanar pemandangan didepannya.

'Aku harap ini terjadi karena ketidaksengajan' perlahan ia melangkah mundur, 'Aku harap tidak akan ada masalah' Jihoon kembali membalikan tubuhnya tuk menatap Minhyun sekali lagi.

'Aku harap minhyun hyung tidak terluka' Batin jihoon.

* * *

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

* * *

Lil notes:

Terimakasih buat yang sudah baca cerita lil..

Lil ga pernah maksa kalian buat baca, maaf kalau cerita ini ga sejalan dengan mau kalian.

Lil menulis itu just for fun, kalau ada yg ga suka di summary udah lil tulis DLDR (Dont Like Dont Read)

Warning juga udah jelas, bakal OOC dan i've been apologizsed there..

Lil terima semua kritik dan saran yang membangun, tapi kalau kalian ga suka jalan cerita yah lil bisa apa..

Sebagai penulis lil tahu lil masih banyak kekurangan. But, cant u say it nicely?

Mohon maaf,

With love,

Lilcutebear


	7. Chapter 7

**-Love (is) Pain-**

(Sequel of If It's You)

 **.**

 **Disclaimer:**

I don't own anything except this story..

 **Character:**

Hwang Minhyun (M)

Kim Jonghyun (M)

Ong Seongwoo (M)

And All member of Wanna One & NU'EST

 **Genres:**

Drama, Romance, Hurt/Comfort

 **Warning:**

Boy X Boy, Typo, OOC sangat, Semi canon,

dan segala macam ketidakjelasan cerita yg FTV banget

.

 **Summary:**

"... Kau berbuat terlalu jauh kemaren Noona.. Aku tidak suka"

Seongwoo sedikit mengerling menatap Minhyun yang masih terlelap.

"Kau nyaris melukainya.." Bisik Seongwoo tajam.

"Oh yah? Bagaimana denganmu? Kau pun sedang _melukainya_ bukan?"

Seongwoo menegang ditempatnya berdiri.

* * *

 **Chapter 7 – Their Plan(s)**

Seongwoo mengelusi pipi Minhyun yang masih terbaring dipundaknya. Mereka masih berada di pesawat menuju Seoul, Seongwoo memang terbangun lebih dahulu dan senyum terkembang dibibirnya saat merasakan Minhyun yang masih tertidur dalam rangkulannya.

Ia menatap Minhyun lembut, diusapnya surai hitam itu sarat akan rasa sayang. Seongwoo menghembuskan nafasnya, Minhyun memang masih menolaknya saat ia menunjukan afeksinya kepada Minhyun, tapi setidaknya Minhyun sudah mengetahui isi hatinya sehingga ia sudah membuat kemajuan yang signifikan dalam rencananya.

Ia tengah asyik mengelusi surai lembut Minhyun, saat sosok itu datang menghampirinya.

"Menikmati moment-mu Seongwoo-ssi?"

Seongwoo menengang ditempatnya duduk, ia menegakkan tubuhnya perlahan dan memindahkan Minhyun menjadi bersandar di bangku miliknya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Bagaimana bila ada yang melihatmu?" Seongwoo sedikit berbisik kasar kepada sosok didepannya. Ia adalah Lee Sua, salah seorang fansites milik Minhyun yang kini merangkap sebagai sasaeng yang berkerja sama dengannya.

Ia menatap Sua dengan berang, sementara yang ditatap hanya menyeringai memandang Seongwoo. "Seharusnya kau bersikap baik padaku Seongwoo-ssi, karena tanpa diriku.. Kau tidak akan bisa seperti ini" Sua tersenyum licik sambil melirik kearah Minhyun yang masih tertidur.

Minhyun mengenakan sebuah kemeja stripe longgar, sehingga dengan posisinya yang tertidur, sebagaian pundaknya terkespos membuat kulit putihnya bisa terlihat oleh Sua dan Seongwoo.

Menyadari arah lirikan Sua, Seongwoo segera menyampirkan selimut yang disediakan oleh maskapai penerbangan untuk penumpang yang terlelap, menyelimuti Minhyun keseluruhan.

"Ahh, _Such a Party Prooper"_ Sua mencibir memandang Seongwoo yang kini bersikap defensif memandangnya, "Relax Seongwoo-ssi.. Kita adalah sekutu disini"

"Huh, Kau berbuat terlalu jauh kemaren Noona.. Aku tidak suka" Seongwoo sedikit mengerling menatap Minhyun yang masih terlelap.

"Kau nyaris melukainya.." Bisik Seongwoo tajam.

"Oh yah? Bagaimana denganmu? Kau pun sedang _melukainya_ bukan?" Seongwoo menegang mendengar ucapan Sua.

"Kau!" Seongwoo berbisik kasar mengepalkan tangannya keras berusaha menahan amarahnya.

"Aa, Aku tidak akan melakukannya kalau jadi kau Seongwoo-ssi. Kita punya kesepakatan"

Seongwoo berusaha menahan tangannya yang bergetar dan melepaskan kepalan tangannya.

"Apa yang kau punya?"

"Aku hanya ingin memberikan ini" Sua memberikan sebuah Map kepada dengan kasar Map tersebut, "Apa ini?"

"Lihat saja sendiri, yang jelas dengan ini langkah kita akan semakin mulus.." Sua menyeringai menatap Seongwoo dan menjilati bibirnya saat melihat Minhyun.

Sua mengerti dengan sangat bagaimana Seongwoo bisa menjadi begitu posessif terhadap Minhyun, iapun bisa merasakannya, sesuatu dalam diri Minhyun mampu membuat orang disekelilingnya menjadi terobsesi dengannya, ingin menjadikan Minhyun sebagai milik mereka.

Sua melirik Seongwoo yang masih menatapnya tajam, bahkan pria didepannya rela melakukan segala cara demi memiliki Minhyun, well ia pun tidak merasa dirugikan sama sekali, jadi Sua menikmatinya.

"Ahh, aku pun jadi ingin memiliknya..." Seongwoo terpaku mendengar ucapan Sua dan langsung menghalangi pandangan Sua dengan berdiri dihadapannya.

"Sudah selesai bukan urusanmu?" Ia menatap tajam Sua, ia sebenarnya enggan berurusan dengan psikopat seperti Sua, tapi hanya ini cara paling cepat yang ia pikirkan.

" _Easy boy_.. Take care of him.. Banyak hal yang harus kita lakukan di Seoul nanti.." Sua melambaikan tangannya kepada Seongwoo yang hanya mendengus kesal.

Oh Betapa ia membenci wanita itu.

.

Minhyun terbangun beberapa saat setelahnya dan mendapati Seongwoo yang tengah membaca majalah yang berada di nakas penumpang.

"Nggh.." Ia sedikit menguletkan tubuhnya yang terasa kaku usai tidur panjangnya,

SRET

Sebuah selimut terjatuh dari pangkuannya membuatnya mengernyit heran, seingatnya ia langsung tidur tanpa menyampirkan selimut ditubuhnya.

"Sudah bangun Min?" Minhyun mengalihka pandangannya dan menangguk pelan,

"Aku baru akan membangunkanmu nanti" Seongwoo tersenyum dan menaruh kembali majalah tersebut ditempatnya.

"Kau yang menyelimutiku Ong?" Minhyun meraih selimut yang terjatuh dan meremasnya.

"Iya" Jawab Seongwoo sambil lalu, "Sebaiknya kita bersiap-siap kita akan segera mendarat"

"Oh, oke"

.

"Minhyun hyung..." Jihoon langsung memeluk Minhyun dan menggelendoti lengan kanan Minhyun, "Aku mengantuk.. dipesawat aku tidak bisa tidur seperti yang lain" Jihoon merengek pelan sambil menyisipkan diri diantara Seongwoo dan Minhyun.

"Oh yah? Kau pasti mengantuk sekarang kan?" Minhyun mengusapi surai madu Jihoon lembut.

"Iya, makanya aku ingin duduk denganmu nanti.. Gantian yah Seongwoo hyung..." Tanpa menunggu balasan Seongwoo Jihoon langsung menarik Minhyun cepat menuju barisan terdepan, membuat Seongwoo mendecih kesal ditempatnya.

.

Usai pemeriksaan bagasi, Jihoon benar-benar langsung memeluk Minhyun saat mereka sudah terduduk di fan dan tertidur di pundak Minhyun, membuat Minhyun tersenyum lembut menatapnya.

"Aiish.. Jihoonie hyung curang..." Suara rengekan Daehwi membuat Minhyun menatap daehwi sambil tersenyum meminta maaf kepadanya. Jihoon memang langsung menarik Minhyun tuk duduk di pojok belakang fan tadi dan memonopoli Minhyun untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Sudahlah Daehwi-yaa, sini dengan Hyung.." Jisung langsung menarik Daehwi untuk duduk disampingnya.

"Ahh Jisung Hyung.." Daehwi dengan cemberut mengikuti Jisung. Dibelakangnya beberapa member tampak menggelengkan kepalanya. Mereka mengerti, betapa menyenangkan duduk disamping Minhyun, karena kini mereka bisa melihat bagaimana Minhyun mengusapi surai madu Jihoon, membuat pemuda wink itu mendesah keenakan dalam tidurnya.

Daniel melirik Seongwoo yang ada disampingnya, Seongwoo tengah memberenggut kesal dan membuang pandangan keluar jendela. Seongwoo cemburu, Daniel tahu itu.

Sesampainya di dorm beberapa tampak langsung menuju kasur masing-masing untuk melanjutkan tidur. Sedang yang lain tampak tengah membongkar koper milik mereka. Jihoon yang masih menggelondoti lengan Minhyun semenjak turun dari fan akhirnya melepaskan dirinya dan menaiki kasur untuk tidur. Sedang Minhyun bergegas memasuki kamar mandi mereka, ada rencana yang harus ia lakukan hari ini.

Minhyun sedang menggosoki rambutnya yang basah sehabis mandi ketika melihat Jaehwan yang masih tengah memilah-milah oleh-oleh yang ia beli bersamanya saat di LA kemarin.

"Ah Jaehwanie, aku belum berterimakasih kemarin sudah membawakan barang belanjaanku" Minhyun menatap Jaehwan yang masih sibuk mengeluarkan barang-barangnya dari koper.

"Jaehwan..." Masih belum ada jawaban, membuat Minhyun bangkit dari duduknya dan menepuk pundak Jaehwan pelan.

"Kim Jaehwan..."

"Ehh, Min hyung.." Jaehwan tergagap menatapnya seakan terkejut dengan panggilan Minhyun.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan sampai tidak mengindahkan panggilanku Hwanie?" Minhyun menatap Jaehwan sambil tersenyum namun Jaehwan malah menatapnya ragu, "Jaehwanie?"

Jaehwan mengigiti bibirnya gelisah, ia ingin sekali menanyakan hal yang mengganggunya kepada Minhyun, namun lidahnya terasa kelu.

PUK

Minhyun menakup kedua pipi Jaehwan untuk menatapnya, "Seandainya ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu, kau bisa bercerita kepadaku Jaehwan" Suara Minhyun yang sarat akan rasa khawatir membuat Jaehwan tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Aah ti-tidak Hyung.. Aku hanya lelah, Maaf" Minhyun terdiam mendengar ucapan Jaehwan ditambah vokalis mereka itu menghindari tatapan matanya, namun ia segera menutupi nya dengan senyuman.

"Syukurlah.. sekali lagi terimakasih atas bantuanmu yah.." Ucap Minhyun.

"Jangan dipikirkan hyung.." Jaehwan memandang Minhyun sembari tersenyum canggung.

.

Minhyun berusaha secepat mungkin membereskan barang-barang miliknya, ia bahkan rela melewatkan waktu makan demi mempercepat prosesi beres-beresnya.

Semua hadiah yang ia beli sudah ia masukan kedalam plastik untuk memudahkannya membawa, ia bahkan sudah memberanikan diri untuk meminjam mobil milik Manajer Kim, yang secara mengejutkan memberikan langsung kepadanya tanpa banyak kata-kata, tidak seperti biasanya.

Tinggal terakhir ia akan izin keluar kepada Jisung.

Tok Tok

Minhyun mengetuk pintu kamar Jisung, menunggu sebentar sebelum pintu terbuka oleh Seongwoo yang menatapnya terkejut.

"Eh Min, kau mau kemana?" Seongwoo membukakan Pintu kamar Jisung, dan betapa terkejutnya ia ketika melihat Minhyun yang sudah terlihat rapi dibalik pintu.

"Ermm, Jisung hyung adakah?" Minhyun menatap ragu kearah Seongwoo yang masih mengernyitkan dahinya menatap Minhyun.

"Jisung hyung sedang tidur, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku Min, mau kemana?" Minhyun menatap Seongwoo yang kini melipat tangannya memandang Minhyun.

"Ah, ka-kalau begitu", Minhyun mengedarkan pandangannya dan melihat Sungwoon yang berjalan menuju dapur, "Sungwoon hyung!" Minhyun memanggil Sungwoon membuat, hyungnya itu menoleh menatapnya.

Ia baru akan menghampiri Sungwoon saat tangan Seongwoo memegangi lengan atas miliknya.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku" nada tajam Seongwoo membuat Minhyun sedikit terkejut, namun ia sudah bertekad hari ini.

"Aku ada urusan Seongwoo" Ia berusaha melepaskan diri dari pegangan Seongwoo, namun Seongwoo masih tidak bergeming.

"Sebelum kau katakan apa urusanmu, aku tidak akan melepaskanmu.." Minhyun menatap Seongwoo kesal dan melempar pandang kearah Sungwoon memohon bantuan.

"Ong Seongwoo, lepas—"

"Sudahlah Seongwoo, mungkin Minhyun memang ada urusan penting lepaskan dia.." Sungwoon menyadari tatapan memohon Minhyun berusaha menengahi mereka, Seongwoo terdiam mendengar ucapan Sungwoon dan melepaskan pegangannya.

"hmm.."

Iapun berbalik meninggalkan Sungwoon dan Minhyun menuju kamar miliknya.

"Kenapa sih dengan Seongwoo?" Sungwoo menatap heran kearah Minhyun seakan meminta jawaban, Tapi Minhyun hanya terdiam, ia tidak mau mengemukakan alasan sikap aneh Seongwoo kepada Sungwoon.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau memanggilku min?"

"Ah ini hyung, aku ingin izin sebentar.. Aku ingin pergi menuju dorm Nu'est, karena Jisung hyung sedang tidur makanya aku izin kepadamu.." Minhyun menyampaikan niatannya kepada Sungwoon membuat Sungwoon sedikit mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Sekarang? Langsung?"

"Iya Hyung"

"Tidak kah kau lelah Minhyunnie?" Sungwoon menatap ragu Minhyun, namun sosok manis didepannya ini hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Aku akan kembali sebelum jam 8 malam hyung, aku berjanji" Minhyun menggenggam kedua tangan Sungwoon memelas.

"Err, apakah kau sudah memberitahu anggotamu?" Sungwoon menatap Minhyun membuat Minhyun terdiam, "B-bukan apa-apa, aku takut mereka sedang ada jadwal nanti" Sungwoon berusaha menyampaikan alasannya.

"Sudah kok Hyung" Minhyun memasang senyuman terbaiknya untuk menutupi kebohongannya.

Benar, ia tidak tahu jadwal anggota nya saat ini. Semua keputusan ini ia ambil tanpa persiapan, Minhyun tahu ia terlalu gegabah, namun kalau ia membiarkan lebih lama tanpa penyelesaian, jadwal sibuk mereka akan menghalanginya menemui Jonghyun, dan ia tidak mau kesalahpahaman mereka menjadi semakin parah. Karena itu Minhyun mengambil tindakan ini.

Sungwoon tampak terdiam mendengar ucapan Minhyun, ia tahu ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan oleh pemuda Hwang ini. "Baiklah, tapi berhati-hatilah oke. Melihat insiden di LA kemarin, bukan tidak mungkin para sasaeng sudah menunggu didepan Dorm milik kita"

Sungwoon mengelusi jemari Minhyun, membuat Minhyun mengangguk semangat "Aku akan berhati-hati Hyung"

"Oke, dengan siapa kau pergi?" Sungwoon mengikuti Minhyun yang sudah melepaskan genggamannya dan melangkah menuju kamar miliknya sambil tersenyum sumringah menatapnya, "Aku sudah meminjam mobil Manajer Kim, aku pergi—"

"Ia akan pergi bersamaku Hyung.." Mereka berdua segera menoleh kearah sumber suara, ternyata suara itu adalah milik Seongwoo yang sudah berganti pakaian yang lebih rapih tanda ia bersiap pergi.

"Loh Seongwoo?" Sungwoon menatap terkejut kearah Seongwoo yang kini tengah menggulung lengan kemeja yang dikenakannya sambil bersender di depan pintu kamarnya.

"Minhyun akan pergi bersamaku" Ucap Seongwoo final.

"Hah?" Sungwoon mengernyitkan dahinya dan menatap Minhyun yang kini menghampiri Seongwoo.

"Kau tidak harus menemaniku Seongwoo... Aku bisa sendiri..." Minhyun menatap Seongwoo tidak suka namun pemuda bermarga Ong didepannya tidak bergeming dan malah meraih kunci mobil dari tangan Minhyun.

"Aku akan menemanimu suka atau tidak", Ia berjalan melewati Minhyun menuju tumpukan hadiah yang sudah Minhyun siapkan.

"Tapi aku ingin pergi sendiri" Minhun berusaha mengambil kembali kunci mobil dalam genggaman Seongwoo, namun Seongwoo berkelit dan menarik tangan Minhyun yang mencoba merebut kunci dari tangannya.

"Banyak sasaeng diluar sana, aku hanya ingin memastikan kau sampai tujuanmu dengan selamat..." Ucap Seongwoo dengan suara yang lebih lembut. Minhyun terpaku ditempatnya berdiri, posisinya yang berhadap-hadapan dekat membuatnya sedikit jengah.

Ia berusaha melangkah mundur, namun Seongwoo menahannya tuk tetap diam ditempatnya.

"Apa alasanku salah hyung?" Ia mengalihkan pandangannya menatap Sungwoon yang masih terpaku ditempatnya menatap interaksi mereka berdua.

"Ah, Ti-tidak sih.. Err Minhyunnie aku rasa, membawa Seongwoo setidaknya membuatmu lebih aman dan mengurangi kekhawatiranku seandainya kau pergi sendiri".

"Tapi Hyung—"

"Dengarkan dulu, lagipula kalau hanya pergi ke dorm NU'EST aku yakin Seongwoo tidak keberatan kan?" Minhyun menggigit bibirnya gelisah, dari semua anggota Wanna One, Seongwoo berada paling akhir baginya dalam list kemungkinan member yang ingin untuk menemani dirinya. Karena ia ingin menyelesaikan kesalahpahaman dengan Jonghyun, membawa Seongwoo yang merupakan akar permasalahan mereka hanya akan memperkeruh suasana.

"Aku rasa, aku tetap lebih baik pergi sendiri saja Hyung" Ucap Minhyun pelan.

"Minhyunie..." Sungwoon menarik nafas berat, Minhyun sebenarnya termasuk orang yang penurut namun ia bisa menjadi sosok yang keras kepala saat ia menginginkan sesuatu. Sungwoon bahkan tidak tahu apa yang membuat Minhyun enggan diantar oleh Seongwoo.

"Aku akan menunggu dimobil kalau kau merasa takut" Ujar Seongwoo tiba-tiba, ia sudah berdiri sambil membawa plastik berisi oleh-oleh yang sudah disiapkan Minhyun.

"Seongwoo—"

"Sudah siang, ayo kita segera pergi" dan dengan satu ucapan final Seongwoo menarik Minhyun yang baru akan melayangkan protes, untuk pergi mengikutinya.

Sungwoon masih bisa mendengar suara protes Minhyun saat pintu dorm mereka tertutup membuatnya mendesah keras.

"Siapa yang berantem Hyung?" Suara Jihoon yang sarat akan kantuk terdengar dari bunker atas kasur Minhyun.

"Eh Jihonnie, itu.. Seongwoo dan Minhyun.."

Mendengar Sungwoon menyebut nama kedua orang tersebut membuat Jihoon langsung menegakan tubuhnya.

"Kenapa mereka Hyung?" Sungwoon memandang heran Jihoon yang terlihat panik.

"Hah?" Sungwoon mengerjapkan matanya melihat respon Jihoon.

"Kenapa Seongwoo dan Minhyun hyung? Lagipula mau kemana mereka?" Jihoon langsung berusaha turun dari bunker tidur miliknya, melupakan kantuk yang masih menggelayuti matanya.

"Minhyun tadi izin kepadaku, katanya ia ingin pergi ke dorm NU'EST hari ini. Awalnya ia izin akan pergi sendiri dengan meminjam mobil Manajer Kim, namun Seongwoo memaksa akan mengantarnya. Sehingga mereka pergi berdua sekarang"

Mata Jihoon membulat mendengar ucapan Sungwoon.

"Yah, aku sih merasa pergi bersama Seongwoo pasti lebih aman bagi minhyun, dibanding ia pergi sendiri. Makanya aku tidak paham mengapa ia sangat menolak pergi diantar Seongwoo" Sungwoon menatap Jihoon yang masih terdiam ditempatnya.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang tidak kuketahui Jihoonie?" Jihoon menatap Sungwoon ragu, ia mengedarkan pandangannya kesekeliling kamar, melihat kasur Guanlin dan Woojin yang diisi oleh pemiliknya masing-masing yang kini terlelap.

"Sebenarnya, aku tidak ingin membahas ini secara terang-terangan hyung.. Namun, apakah kau melihat artikel yang diupload di forum kemarin?"

.

.

.

END of PART 7

.

.

* * *

.

Terimakasih untuk semuanya...

Lil sayang kalian ..

Thanks juga buat semua yang udah ninggalin review, fav dan follow..

With Love,

Lilcutebear


End file.
